Red Death Dragon
by CRZYPaladin
Summary: Una infancia complicada, una historia dificil y un amor doloroso, es lo que quiere dejar atras. Hyodo Issei, empieza una nueva vida lejos de lo que el llama problema. Pero poco tiempo despues de haber vivido como un chico normal, un nuevo evento surge trayendole lo que queria evitar. El Dragón, pondra a prueba todas sus habilidades para sobrevivir al apocalipsis. (Harem).
1. Chapter 1

**Ciudad de Tokonosu - Japón - Aeropuerto**

El sonido de las grandes maquinarias se escuchaba en el lugar, que estaba abarrotado de gente, que entraban y salían de dichos transportes aéreos.

Un joven de unos dieciocho años, de cabellos castaños, ojos color miel y una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, se encontraba en la estación, sentado en los asientos de espera, mirando a las personas en el lugar.

Vestido con una remera roja y sobre esta un chaleco con capucha de color gris muy oscuro, casi negro. Unos pantalones vaquero negro y unos calzados deportivos de color rojo. Su pantalón era sujetado por un cinturón de hebilla, con una cadena pequeña cayendo en el lado derecho. Y en su cuello, un pequeño collar de plata, con el diseño de un dragón occidental.

El castaños llevaba puesto un par de auriculares, haciendo caso omiso, a las miradas curiosas que recibía de parte de las mujeres y algunos hombres.

Sacando del bolsillo de sus pantalones un dispositivo móvil, observa el nombre de la canción que escuchaba "Seize the Day de Avenged Sevenfold".

Levantándose del lugar asiento, agarra una mochila que se encontraba en el suelo, antes de dirigirse lentamente a la salida de la estación, antes de observar como gotas de lluvia caían con fuerza, a través de la ventana.

-Simplemente genial- Dijo el castaño, observando que no podía salir del lugar. Agarrando su celular, empieza a marcar el número de alguien- Vamos viejo, contesta- dijo mientras escuchaba el tono de línea.

- _Hola? Issei? Como estas? Ya llegaste?-_ Pregunto en respuesta la persona al que llamaba.

-Si Otou-san, estoy bien, llegue hace unas horas atrás- respondió Issei con calma. Mientras seguía mirando la lluvia.

- _Hace horas atrás? Te dijimos que llamaras cuando llegaras, sabes cómo se pone Okaa-san cuando se preocupa-_ Respondió el padre del muchacho a través del teléfono.

-Lo siento, pero digamos que estuve haciendo algunas cosas- explico el muchacho de pelos castaños con una mentira, ya que en toda esa hora, solo estuvo sentado en la estación.

- _Está bien, al menos esto dejara que Okaa-san, me azote con tantas preguntas-_ dijo el padre, escuchando como su hijo reía un poco- _Hace tiempo que no reías hijo… -_ menciono con un tono triste el padre.

-Jejeje si, lo siento por eso- menciono el castaño calmándose un poco.

- _No sé por qué te disculpas… es bueno ver que al menos, no pierdes los ánimos-_ Menciono el padre- _Después de…-_ dijo.

-No es necesario que me lo recuerdes Otou-san- interrumpió Issei, mientras ponía una mueca triste- Ella eligió, y no me opondré- menciono.

- _Su hermano y su Padre vinieron a disculparse en su nombre un par de veces, después de que te fuiste-_ Dijo el Señor Hyodo _-En serio les agradas, en especial al General, es raro ver que salga de su cuartel, solo para buscar a alguien-_ menciono.

-Enserio?- dijo Issei mientras tenía un rostro sorprendido- Mándale mis saludos al General cuando lo veas nuevamente y dile… que la decisión que tomo su hermanita, no afectara mi futuro, ella eligió seguir un camino, en el que yo no estoy a su lado- comentaba el castaño- Y yo haré lo mismo, continuare mi camino de la misma manera- menciono- diles que no siento ningún tipo de rencor y que no la odio por lo que hizo, aunque dile también que le cobrare la cicatriz- pidió el castaño- Y también dale mis saludos a Kaa-san- dijo con un tono algo alegre.

- _Está bien Hijo, se lo diré a tu madre y también a Sirzechs-_ Menciono el padre- _Recuerda inscribirte en la academia, que tu madre no querrá que te vuelvas un vago problemático idiota, tal vez trabajabas conmigo en el escuadrón, pero no por eso dejaras tus estudios-_ dijo burlón el padre.

-Idiota?-pregunto un poco ofendido el castaño.

- _Es que lo vago y problemático, no te lo quita nadie, así que tu madre quiere que al menos tengas cerebro_ \- menciono con burla nuevamente- _Jejeje es broma hijo, recuerda siempre, que tu madre y yo te amamos y deseamos lo mejor para ti… a pesar de que antes eras un grandísimo pervertido, y que ibas tras todas las mujeres habidas y por haber_ , _pero al menos Rias cambio esa actitud tuya_ …- quedo en silencio, al darse cuenta que hablaba de más.

El castaño suspiro al escuchar la metida de pata de su padre- Si Otou… sé que gracias a ella muchas cosas cambiaron en mi vida, pero por favor, podríamos evitar hablar de ella?- pregunto.

- _Ups! Hijo, es que aún recuerdo lo feliz que…-_ decía el padre antes de ser interrumpido nuevamente.

-Por favor Otou… es enserio- pidió el castaño, antes de ver como la lluvia cesaba, pero aún se podía sentir que volvería a llover en cualquier momento- hablamos más tarde, ya tengo que irme- dijo Issei.

- _Claro hijo, y nuevamente… inscríbete en la academia, ya perdiste un año de estudio con el incidente de Kuoh, mira que repetir un año-_ Menciono el padre.

-Sí, ya lo sé… pero sabes que no fue mi culpa, fue por el "Trabajo" que tuve que hacer- dijo con desgano Issei, resaltando la palabra "Trabajo", antes de reír levemente.

- _Ciertamente, pero muchas vidas se salvaron ese día gracias a ti, esa es la razón del porque Okaa-san no te ha castigado, porque si fallabas el año por ser vago UHHHH! No quisiera saber que es, lo que te hubiese hecho-_ dijo con un deje de miedo el padre de Issei a través del teléfono- _Bueno no importa, Sirzechs se ha encargado de que los medios, no supieran tu nombre después del atentado a la ciudad de Kuoh, así que no tendrás problemas con ellos, eso sí…-_ Decía el padre tranquilamente, antes de pasar a un tono de advertencia- _Se precavido, aunque los medios no lo sepan, el señor Gremory me dijo que puede haber, algunos políticos y altos mandos de otros cuarteles, que sepan de tu identidad-_ Menciono.

-Entendido, tendré… cuidado entonces- dijo Issei- Hasta pronto Otou… te quiero Viejo- se despidió el castaño cortando la llamada- Demonios… al menos, creo que será una buena forma de empezar de cero, lejos de aquel infierno- se dijo a sí mismo, mientras caminaba y miraba su teléfono, sin fijarse en su camino.

 _ **/Tump!/**_

Inevitablemente, por la desatención de Issei que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y pantalla de celular, choca con una mujer que estaba pasando frente a él, tumbándola.

Ese pequeño golpe, trajo de vuelta a la realidad al castaño que mirando a su alrededor, pudo observar a una mujer en el suelo, sobándose la cintura por el golpe de la caída. Rápidamente el castaño se posiciona a lado de la mujer, para ayudarla a levantarse.

De pelos violetas y ojos azulados profundos. Su rostro de suaves y hermosas facciones era en marcado por un fleco, que bajaba por su frente y dos mechones que iban en los lados. Vestía un atuendo casual, un vaquero que se adhería a sus piernas y caderas, una blusa de igual color que su pelo, y que apretaban sus pechos Copa-D.

La mujer levanta un poco la vista , solo para ver una mano con las palmas abiertas en frente de ella. Sin dudar, lo agarra aceptando la ayuda. Mirando el rostro del propietario de aquella mano, se encuentra con aquellos ojos color miel, que la miraban con un deje de vergüenza.

-Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención a mi alrededor- se disculpó el castaño, mientras ayudaba a la mujer de pelos violetas a levantarse.

-No se preocupe, yo también estaba distraída- dijo la mujer sonriendo un poco, antes de empezar a buscar algo en el suelo. Issei, al ver esa acción también empieza a buscar en el suelo, encontrando un maletín largo a unos metros de ellos.

Acercándose al maletín, logra ver que este se encontraba abierto, y dentro del mismo un Bokken, con una medalla de oro a lado.

Viendo la Katana de madera, varios recuerdos pasan por la mente del castaño, de un entrenamiento pesado en su infancia, de los momentos difíciles que había pasado en su crecimiento y de las muertes que había provocado. Cerrando del maletín rápidamente, con la intención de parar aquellos recuerdos, Issei lo agarra, antes de pasárselo a la mujer.

-Creo que esto es, lo que estás buscando- dijo el castaño, mientras extendía el brazo con la maleta.

La mujer de pelos violeta, ve el maletín que tenía el castaño- Muchas gracias- dijo, agarrando el maletín.

-No hay problema- dijo el castaño, antes de mirar el horario en su teléfono- Creo que ya se me hizo tarde- menciono- Nuevamente lo lamento por el pequeño accidente- se disculpó de nueva cuenta el castaño.

-No importa, ya dije que también tengo parte de la culpa- menciono la pelivioleta, observando como el castaño se retiraba- Oye! Espera como te… llamas- intento detener la mujer, pero Issei ya se había marchado- Bueno... creo que otro día tendré la suerte de saber su nombre- dijo mirando la espalda del castaño.

-Busujima-sama- la voz apurada de otra mujer llama la atención de la pelivioleta. Era una mujer de pelos plateados y con un traje de Maid puesto.

-Grayfia-san?- dijo con curiosidad la mujer de pelos violetas, pero sin dejar de mirar la espalda del castaño que seguía alejándose.

-Venga Busujima-sama, su transporte la está esperando- menciono la sirvienta, mientras agarraba el maletín que la pelivioleta tenía en manos.

-Claro, ya voy en camino- menciono, la pelivioleta mientras deba la vuelta y seguía a su Maid. Mirando hacia atrás nuevamente, con la esperanza de volver a ver al castaño, solo ve a la multitud de gente que transitaba en el lugar.

* * *

 **Con Issei**

El castaño había salido del aeropuerto, y ahora se encontraba esperando un taxi. El bolsillo de su vaquero empieza a vibrar, informando al castaño que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Agarrando su teléfono, ve quien era el emisor del mensaje.

-Otou?- dijo con duda, antes de abrir el mensaje y comenzar a leerlo- Genial, simplemente genial… eso es algo bueno- menciono con una sonrisa.

El taxi arribo al aeropuerto y el castaño subió en él. Dándole la dirección donde se quedaría al conductor, este empieza a conducir al lugar de destino. Pasado unos minutos, el taxi llega al lugar.

Una casa pequeña de dos pisos, en los suburbios fuera de la ciudad. El pasto estaba un poco alto, tal vez porque hacia un tiempo que nadie lo podaba. Pero la casa en sí, estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-Este es el lugar?- se dijo confundido el castaño.

Pagando al conductor de taxi, el castaño agarra su poco equipaje, por no decir su único equipaje, que era la mochila que llevaba. Sacando una llave de uno de los bolsillos de su mochila, Issei entra a lo que sería su nuevo hogar.

Adentrándose a la casa, logra ver que era muy acogedor. Las escaleras se encontraban en un lugar donde no molestaban, la sala tenía todo lo necesario, un sofá grande y dos pequeñas, una mesita, y una televisión LCD. Yendo a las habitaciones de atrás, llega a la cocina/comedor, que se encontraba completamente amueblado y con una pequeña nota en la mesada.

Agarrando la nota, el castaño empieza a leerlo.

 _-Hyodo:_

 _Issei, como te encuentras? Espero que bien. Sé que no ha sido nuestro mejor encuentro, la última vez que nos vimos, pero al menos quería darte esta pequeña sorpresa. Según tu sabias, tendrías un apartamento, esa información era mentira. Esta casa es un regalo de mi parte por todos los años de servicio a mi unidad y como un "Lo siento" por lo sucedido con mi hermanita y la pequeña cicatriz que te he dejado en la cara, al no saber lo que había sucedido realmente. Espero te agrade, este pequeño regalo y lo siento nuevamente._

 _-Sirze_ ch _s Gremory._

 _P.D.: Hay una pequeña sorpresa más en lo que sería tu habitación. Deduciendo la actitud y personalidad de tu padre, te lo abra dicho cuando salías del aeropuerto, así que disfrútalo._

Después de leer la nota, una sonrisa surca el rostro del muchacho- Bendito loco, enserio me dará el permiso? Y yo creí que era una broma de mi padre- decía en un tono alegre.

Corriendo hasta el segundo piso, el castaño entra en su habitación. Con los muebles habituales de un cuarto. Un armario, un escritorio, una mesa de noche y una cama de soltero, que tenía una gran maleta encima.

Acercándose rápidamente, el castaño, abre con cuidado y emoción la gran maleta. Dentro de esta, cinco objetos estaban ordenados de manera perfecta.

Lo primero que el castaño agarra es un marco pequeño, con una fotografía dentro. La imagen de la foto mostraban a un pelirrojo aparentemente mayor, que estaba abrazado a un hombre de pelos castaños también de una edad mayor, su padre. Ambos con una botella de cerveza en la mano.

En la imagen también se podía ver a dos chicos de unos catorce años, uno de pelos rubios corto y el otro con el pelo platinado oscuro. Ambos jóvenes estaban a los lados de un castaño, también de catorce años, que resultaba ser Issei.

Todos ellos vestidos con remeras sin mangas de color gris y pantalones camuflados. Mirando a la cámara.

 _Sirze_ ch _s Gremory. Ryu Hyodo. Saji Genshirou. Vali Lucifer. Grupo Ghost, reportándose para el trabajo._

Eso era lo que tenía escrito, en uno de los bordes de la foto, la firma de los integrantes y lo que parecía ser el nombre de un escuadrón, con una corta frase.

Issei sonríe un poco al observar la foto, la foto de su primera misión, antes de poner una mueca triste, al ver una vez más la figura del peliplateado.

-Dos años de que te fuiste de nuestro lado viejo. Espero que, en donde estas ahora, hayas encontrado tipos fuertes con quien pelear a cada rato- menciono Issei con una leve sonrisa, mientras ponía la foto sobre su escritorio- que descanses en paz, hermano- finalizo.

Volviendo a mirar dentro de la maleta, agarra una tarjeta con el nombre de un banco en ella y una pequeña nota, pegada en el dorso.

 _El dinero de todas tus misiones realizadas y que no cobraste. Suficiente, para vivir varios años, sin necesidad de trabajo._

Eso era lo que decía la nota. El castaño solo sonríe, antes de poner la tarjeta a lado de la foto.

Sacando el tercer objeto de la maleta, Issei se fija que era una caja de tamaño medio, abriendo se fija en su interior, que había varios cartuchos cargados y una placa de la organización en el que estaba. Pero con algo peculiar, el rango en la placa era diferente al que recordaba.

 _-Nombre: Hyodo Issei._

 _-Rango: Teniente coronel._

 _-I.D.: 0034232._

 _-Apodo: Dragón Sangriento._

 _-O.A.S.J. (2007-2015)_

Eso era lo que tenía grabado, la placa del castaño, que solo sonreía- Después de retirarme, los malditos vejestorios deciden subirme de rango- menciono con esa sonrisa antes de negar con la cabeza- que estupidez- dijo, lanzando la placa en la cama.

Volviendo a dirigir su atención a la maleta, el castaño observa los dos últimos objetos, que estaban dentro, haciendo que Issei sonría con emoción.

-Es bueno ver que dejaran, que ustedes se queden conmigo- hablo el castaño, agarrando uno de los dos objetos restantes.

El primero que agarro Issei, fue un arma de fuego. Una Desert Eagle personalizada. Casi toda el arma, era de un color blanco puro. El cañón tenía el grabado de un dragón en un lado y unas letras en el otro, que decía "Art. Work Lucifer. -Cal.0.50- Albion". La empuñadura del arma, tenían un tono azulado casi celeste y el gatillo, tenía un color azul oscuro, al igual que el martillo del arma.

-Albion… después de su muerte, pasaste a ser mi compañero en las batallas- dijo Issei, mientras miraba el arma que tenía en su mano.

Con cuidado, el castaño vuelve a poner el arma de fuego en la maleta, antes de agarrar el ultimo objeto que aún no había tocado.

La expresión de Issei, paso a uno serio, al tener aquel objeto en mano. Aquella Katana.

La funda era de color verde esmeralda, con varios retoques dorados y el relieve de un dragón rojo cerca de la guarda, que era de color dorado. La empuñadura, también tenía un color dorado, con varios rombos de color negro.

-Tú fuiste mi compañero desde el inicio- dijo Issei, recordando varios sucesos tristes, peligrosos y bastante sangrientos- y siempre serás mi compañero- decía, antes de mirar la punta de la empuñadura, que tenía un nombre grabado- Ddraig- menciono, mientras desenvainaba la Katana lentamente.

El brillo del filo, era hermoso, aquel filo de color rojo como la sangre.

Mirando su reflejo, a través del filo, el castaño sonríe un poco, antes de volver a envainar la Katana.

Lentamente al igual que el arma de fuego, coloca la Katana en la gran maleta, que luego de cerrarlo, lo bajo con cuidado al suelo y lo metió bajo la cama.

El castaño lanzo un suspiro, antes de quitarse la mochila que llevaba en la espalda. Sacando un conjunto de ropa bastante peculiar, unas botas militar de caño medio y lo que parecía ser una radio portátil, que lo puso sobre la mesa de noche.

-Creo que ya está, solo tengo que limpiar el patio, verificar el lugar para ver que más hace falta y…- decía Issei antes de lanzar un largo suspiro- inscribirme en la academia, antes de que empiece el semestre- menciono con desgano- bien pues… hora de moverse y comenzar con esta nueva vida- dijo, yendo al primer piso, antes de volver nuevamente- Al diablo, lo hare mañana!- exclamo, lanzándose a la cama para dormir.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** High School of the Dead y los personajes y/o algunos elementos de High School DxD utilizados en la historia, no son de mi pertenencia. El derecho de cada uno, a sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

 **Arco 1: Entre vivos y muertos**

* * *

 **Prologo: La llegada de un Dragón!**

Hyodo Issei, actualmente de 18 años de edad. Hijo único de Ryu y Alexandra Hyodo. Vivía en la ciudad de Kuoh, y cursaba en la academia de dicha ciudad con normalidad, antes de mudarse a la ciudad de Tokonosu, para continuar su estudio. Esa era su faceta normal, por así decirlo.

Pero su verdadera historia se remonta desde su nacimiento.

Issei, había nacido huérfano de padres, según sabe, su madre biológica murió cuando estaba en el trabajo de parto y su verdadero padre lo abandono en el orfanatorio de Tokio, después de salir del hospital. El pequeño castaño vivió tres años en dicho lugar, antes de ser adoptado por una pareja de recién casados. La familia Hyodo.

Alexandra Hunter, actualmente con el apellido Hyodo, es una mujer de origen Europea. De largo cabello castaño y ojos negros profundos. Ella era una excelente médico, y se había graduado con honores de la Universidad de su país. Para su mala suerte, la mujer era estéril y no podía concebir a un hijo.

Luego estaba Ryu Hyodo, de cabellos negros y ojos azulados. El hombre, era un militar de las fuerzas japonesas, y tenía el rango de "Teniente General". Actualmente, se encontraba retirado por diversos motivos, uno de ellos era estar más tiempo con su esposa.

Ellos fueron la pareja, que adoptaron al pequeño Issei, que vivió dos años con la familia Hyodo de manera normal, antes de empezar a forjar su camino en el mundo.

A sus cinco años, el pequeño Issei, encontró una de las habitaciones privadas de su padre, donde se hizo con la Katana que actualmente posee.

Su padre al descubrir que Issei, tenía a "Ddraig" en su posesión, se llenó de orgullo y miedo. Orgullo, porque su hijo estaba interesado en el arte de la espada y miedo, por lo que llegaría a hacerle su esposa si se enteraba, que dejo a Issei manejar algo peligroso.

Viendo que a su hijo le gustaba la Katana, empezó a entrenarlo. En un principio, solo era, para que el pequeño castaño, tenga disciplina, responsabilidad y mayor control con la espada, además de que aprendería a defenderse solo. Pero luego vio, que el pequeño Issei, era un genio en el énfasis de la espada. Por lo que a Ryu se le ocurrió enseñarlo, como un Ninja moderno, al igual que él.

A la Señora Hyodo, no le agrado mucho la idea, y se lo explico a su esposo, con una dolorosa charla. Aun así, acepto al ver que su hijo realmente quería aprender. Pero le dio la condición de que, cuando empezaran con los estudios, también tendría que esforzarse para ser el mejor.

Tres años pasaron, e Issei de ocho años de edad, ya tenía un control estupendo sobre la espada y también era un estudiante sobresaliente en su escuela, mas no el mejor.

La habilidad de Issei con la Katana era muy alto para su edad, tanto, que el Señor Hyodo, empezó a enseñarle lo básico en uso de otros tipos de armas, cuerpo a cuerpo. Claro, sin dejar el estudio del castaño de lado.

A los nueve años, Issei obtuvo una maestría en la espada Japonesa, gracias a su mentor y padre. Y en ese año, Ryu tomo la decisión más difícil de su vida.

Charlando seriamente con su esposa, el Señor Hyodo, quería meter a Issei, al mismo lugar donde él había crecido. En las Fuerzas Militares Secretas.

Alexandra, estaba reacia a aceptar que Issei entre en aquel lugar, no le agradaba mucho la idea, no quería que su único hijo se alejara de ella por mucho tiempo y menos, que aprenda a hacer algo que no creía apto para la edad del pequeño Hyodo. Asesinar.

Pero después de una larga y seria discusión, ambos llegaron a un acuerdo. Issei elegiría. Y para decepción y preocupación de la castaña, Issei acepto.

Con sus diez años, el castaño fue confinado de sus padres. Pero él había dado la promesa de que se haría más fuerte para poder protegerlos. A ellos, que le dieron algo que en sus primeros pasos de vida creyó que no tendría. Familia.

Ese año, Issei Hyodo, ya fue registrado como "soldado recluta".

Dentro de su internado, el castaño aprendió varias cosas, además de las asignaturas dadas en los cursos obligatorio de educación. Issei aprendió lo básico, cocinar, cazar y cultivar. Lo intermedio, pensar en una estrategia en el campo de batalla, moverse con sigilo, leer los movimientos de los oponentes en una pelea y defensa propia. Lo avanzado, que era el entrenamiento de Armas de fuego de largo alcance y cuerpo a cuerpo. Antes de pasar en lo que sería, su entrenamiento del infierno. Los cursos de formación profesional, eran para especializar al sujeto, en diversos tipos de terrenos, climas y situaciones, antes de pasar a la última etapa.

Issei al llegar a ese punto del entrenamiento, tenía doce años, y él, junto a otros niños, mostro tener la aptitud para poder llegar a la final de su entrenamiento. Allí se mostró quienes serían sus últimos maestros.

Sirzechs Gremory, era un prodigio de su generación, con solo dieciocho años, consiguió el rango de "General de Brigada", obtuvo varias medallas al valor y tenía la aprobación del Capitán General, para armar su propio equipo. El pelirrojo, quería gente nueva en su equipo y esa fue la razón, del por qué entro como instructor. Sirzechs fue elegido para entrenar a Issei Hyodo, en el arte del asesinato, ya sea sigiloso o frontal.

Para gusto y orgullo del pelirrojo, Issei era un chico prometedor, algo que él estaba buscando para su equipo. En su entrenamiento, Issei paso con Honores.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, Issei volvió a la civilización por así decirlo. Con sus trece años, el castaño ya tenía el rango de "Sargento primero"

Al regresar con su familia, lo primero que sucedió fue ser abordado por su madre adoptiva, siendo abrazado y besado por la castaña, que le decía cuanto lo extrañaba. Para luego saber que tendría una larga charla con ella, por no haberle escrito ni un solo mensaje.

Cabe destacar que Issei, si no fuera por su entrenamiento, se hubiese cagado en los pantalones al ver el aura de una madre furiosa.

Luego vino el abrazo y reencuentro Padre e Hijo. Decir que Ryu estaba orgulloso era poco, el pequeño Hyodo, se había vuelto "Sargento primero", estando entre los sub oficiales, en sus cortos trece años.

La familia Hyodo, volvió a estar juntos y ese mismo día, Issei recibió de su padre, la Katana con la que comenzó su camino. Ddraig paso a ser de su pertenencia.

Un par de meses, duro esa tranquilidad. antes de que una noticia llegara a sus oídos. Issei, era solicitado por Sirzechs Gremory, para integrar un grupo de infiltración y asalto.

Esta vez, Alexandra, estuvo mucho más terca antes de ceder. Pero al final lo acepto, por el único motivo, de que Ryu, solicitaría su integración en el mismo equipo que Issei. Ya sea para estar con el castaño en sus misiones, como para protegerlo cuando estuviera en peligro. Ya que Ryu Hyodo, no deseaba realmente que Issei, trabaje como Asesino del gobierno, el solo quería que tuviera un rango, y que pudiera establecer su estado, para evitar problemas, cuando busque trabajo o quiera moverse por el país. Pero que solicitaran a su hijo, para integrar un equipo, era algo que no estaba planeado, por lo que él, solicitaría el permiso para ingresar al mismo equipo de su hijo.

Para alegría y tranquilidad de la Señora Hyodo, la solicitud de su esposo fue aceptada. Y a consecuencia de eso, se mudaron de Tokio a la ciudad de Kuoh.

El año paso, y Hyodo Issei ahora integraba el grupo conocido como Ghost, o "Fantasma" de la traducción en inglés. Su equipo consistía de cinco miembros, su Padre, que poseía el mayor rango.

Su ex entrenado Sirzechs, que a pesar de ser el creador del equipo, paso a ser el segundo al mando, aunque no se quejaba, ya que tenía a una supuesta leyenda de la organización como líder.

Vali Lucifer, un chico de su misma edad y mismo rango, tenía una personalidad callada y tranquila, pero con las ganas de un luchador, ya que siempre iba buscando pelea con Issei; el peliplatino tenía una gran habilidad con las armas de fuego y como el castaño, tenía un arma propia, la Desert Eagle "Albion".

Y por último estaba Saji Genshirou, también de catorce, con los pelos rubios; su rango era de "Cabo Mayor" teniendo así el menor rango entre ellos. Pero aun así, el rubio tenía un arma propia como sus otros dos compañeros. Una daga de filo y empuñadura negra, atada a una larga cadena de color violeta, que tenía el final de la cadena con la forma de un dragón. Un arma que heredó de su padre, ya fallecido. Lo llamaba "Vritra".

Ese era el grupo, en el que Issei integraba. En un principio, no se llevaba bien con sus compañeros, pero al final, empezaron a tratarse como hermanos. Los demás grupos, lo llamaron el trio de Dragones, ya que las armas que usaban, tenían la imagen de un dragón.

Así pasaron los años, el castaño, empezó a ver el bajo mundo, la realidad, como todo se movía a base del dinero y la extorción, como existía personas que debían ser eliminados, y él se encargaba de darles muerte. Esa era la vida del castaño, tener una vida normal, con sus estudios en la academia, como cualquier chico y cuando era solicitado por los altos mandos, ir a cazar y eliminar a sus objetivos… su segunda vida.

Hasta que Issei cumplió los dieciséis, no hubo cambios en aquella rutina, no hubo hasta que sucedió dos sucesos que cambiaron al castaño. El primero, conoció a una mujer, hermosa en cortas palabras, de pelos rojos carmesí y ojos azules casi verdosos, un año mayor que él, cursaba el segundo año, además era su "Sempai" en la academia. Su nombre era Rias.

El castaño se enamoró de ella después de conocerla un poco. Era inteligente, bastante audaz y muy atractiva. Ciertamente, a Issei no le sorprendía ver como Rias, tenía a varios seguidores detrás de ella. Al principio, le costó acercarse a la pelirroja, ya que esta creía que al igual que el resto, solo iban tras ella por su físico, pero Issei le demostró lo contrario.

Se conocieron y varios meses después, para felicidad del castaño, se hicieron novios. Cuando llego el momento de conocer a la familia de su pareja, el rostro de Issei fue un poema, al descubrir que su novia, era la hermana menor de Sirzechs. El castaño, no tomo en cuenta nunca, el apellido de su pareja. Pero a pesar de eso, fue bienvenido en la familia Gremory.

Rias descubrió entonces, que al igual que su hermano, Issei estaba en aquella organización, algo que la disgustaba. Y empezaba a hablar con el castaño, para que abandonara el trabajo, pero no lograba hacer mucho avance. La pelirroja tenía miedo, de perder al castaño, de que podría salir herido o muerto. No paso mucho tiempo, para que un ejemplo llegara a Issei, pero dicho ejemplo cambio al castaño.

Una misión de infiltración, fue lo que debían hacer Vali e Issei, ambos solos. Tendrían que lograr recopilar toda la información de una empresa que hacia tratos sucios con el mercado negro y extorsionaba a las empresas competidoras. Además de que hacían experimentos con la mutación y genética humana. Cuando llegaron al edificio, subiendo al piso que debían investigar, fueron emboscados. La batalla era de un solo lado, ya que el castaño y peliplatino, a pesar de su entrenamiento, eran brutalmente superados por la cantidad de enemigos.

Issei, logra trazar una ruta de escape, para poder sobrevivir, pero no contaron con que los enemigos, activarían una secuencia de auto destrucción en el edificio.

Fue una carrera contra el tiempo, debían abrirse paso, antes de que todo el lugar vuele en pedazos y el edificio caiga sobre ellos.

No lograron hacerlo a tiempo.

El edificio empezaba derrumbarse sobre ellos, por lo que tuvieron que hacer sus propias salidas. En medio de toda aquella destrucción, Vali e Issei, saltan desde el quinto piso a la calle, dejando atrás a un edificio derrumbándose. Una caída que sobrevivirían gracias a su entrenamiento, pero no contaron con otro factor. Que habría más enemigos esperándolos fuera.

Ambos lucharon, en pos de sobrevivir, pero un francotirador logro herir gravemente a Vali. Issei, se encargó rápidamente del francotirador, al saber su posición, pero estaba preocupado por su compañero. Cuando llego el transporte, que los extraerían del lugar, ya era demasiado tarde, Vali ya había perdido mucha sangre y no había manera de poder salvarlo.

El ver a su mejor amigo, compañero y hermano, morir, fue algo que cambio a Issei, se había vuelto distante y recluido de los demás. Su actitud alegre, fue cambiado por uno callado. Eso empezó a preocupar a su padre y esperaba que la siguiente noticia, al menos le quitara lo depresivo.

El equipo Ghost, determino al final, que Issei debía quedarse con el arma emblema de Vali. Ese día el castaño, obtuvo la Desert Eagle "Albion" de su hermano. Pero aun así, su actitud distante, no había cambiado mucho.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, la única persona que lograba quitarle una sonrisa a Issei, era su novia. Rias Gremory.

Todos vieron que, el castaño sonreía solo cuando estaba con la hermanita de Sirzechs, a pesar de perder a quien consideraba su hermano, Rias podía hacer sonreír al castaño.

El año paso, con la misma rutina anterior, con la ligera diferencia de que Issei en la hora de trabajar, era una persona fría, y ya no pensaba dos veces para matar a su enemigo. Eso le valió un nuevo apodo en la organización, lo llamaban "Dragón Sangriento", ya que todas las misiones en la que iba el castaño, solo se convertía en una fiesta de sangre.

Con sus diecisiete años, Issei consiguió llegar al rango de "Comandante" y la rutina era la misma, hasta que la ciudad donde residía, sufrió un atentado. El líder, de la empresa que lo había emboscado el año anterior y era causante de la muerte de Vali, ataco la academia en la que el ingresaba.

Kokabiel, era el nombre del líder de aquella empresa. El hombre, descubrió la identidad de Sirzechs y el lugar donde residía, por lo que ataco la ciudad de Kuoh, con la intención de acabar con un líder.

Kokabiel, había plantado una bomba de hidrogeno en la academia, y planeaba hacerlo estallar, con todos los alumnos dentro. Pero no conto, con un pequeño problema para sus planes.

Issei, logro abrirse paso, hasta lograr dar con el líder que los atacaba, acabándolo y logrando desactivar la bomba.

El atentado fue transmitido por todo el país, y los medios buscaban a la persona que evito una catástrofe, fue allí donde el pelirrojo, tuvo que intervenir, para mantener oculto la identidad del castaño.

Los medios no se enteraron de la identidad de Issei, pero la información se había filtrado, y algunos políticos, y grandes empresarios de Japón, supieron la identidad del castaño.

Ese fue uno de los muchos problemas, que empezaron a surgir después del atentado, pero uno de ellos quebró el corazón del castaño.

Un mes después de que pasara aquel incidente, se ordenó el cierre temporal de la academia, por lo que Issei, repetiría todo año de estudio. A base de eso, el tiempo libre de Issei era bastante, por lo que un día, decidió hacer algo fuera de su habitual rutina.

Fue a visitar a su pareja, en un horario fuera de lo común, solo para ver como esta lo engañaba con otro. Un rubio que conocía de la academia, que tenía la fama de príncipe. Kiba Yuuto.

Rias se percató de la presencia del castaño, y busco la forma de defenderse, de defender aquella acción que estaba realizando. Mientras Issei, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, tantos pensamientos que cruzaban su mente, muchas cosas que decir. Pero hizo, lo que sería más sensato. Se retiró del lugar, dejando a la pelirroja y al rubio solos.

Rias no quería perder al castaño, por lo que fue junto a su familia para que la ayudara, y cambiando algunos hechos, hizo quedar a Issei como el malo de la película. Y entendió su error al ver como su hermano, fue tras el castaño, con la intención de lastimarlo.

Ambos se enfrentaron, cada uno con un argumento distinto. Sirzechs diciendo que nadie lastimaba a su hermanita, e Issei que le dijo, que investigara la verdadera razón, del porque la dejaba. La pelea se extendió demasiado, y el único que salió herido al final, fue el castaño, llevándose una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha.

Sirzechs le tomó la palabra al castaño, amenazándolo, de que si tenía la culpa iría tras él. Pero al final descubrió, que su hermanita, era la culpable de todo, que Rias, estaba engañando al castaño.

Intento disculparse con Issei, solo para recibir, el acta de renuncia de la organización, firmado por el Capitán General y aprobado por los altos mandos. Ese día el Castaño, abandono la organización y el grupo Ghost.

Issei, le dijo a su padre, que quería vivir solo en ese momento, que quería apartarse de todos. Ryu entendió los motivos de su hijo, por lo que acepto.

En cambio, Alexandra, volvía a estar reacia a dejar que su hijo se fuera de su lado, pero tomo en cuenta, de que el castaño, ya estaba llegando en la edad, en donde buscaría su independencia. Por lo que a pesar, de su desagrado a la idea de que Issei se fuera. Acepto la decisión de su hijo, con la condición de que esta vez le mandara mensajes.

Paso dos meses, hasta que llego el cumpleaños del castaño. El 21 de enero del 2016. El ultimo cumpleaños, que paso con su familia.

Unos días después, antes de su marcha, Ryu le dio un pasaporte y un pasaje pagado de avión. Un viaje a Tokonosu, la ciudad donde había nacido.

El castaño recibió con gusto lo que su padre le había dado, antes de ir a la ciudad mencionada, para empezar una nueva vida. Llevándonos a la situación actual.

* * *

 **Actualidad "3 de febrero del 2016"**

-Bien ya tengo, para mis alimentos y ya me registre en la academia- Decía el castaño que estaba en un parque de la ciudad, observando como algunas pasaban caminando, y otras pasaban trotando, haciendo "Ejercicio"- Así que esto es una verdadera paz?- dijo el castaño, mientras inhalando hondamente, antes de lanzar un largo suspiro- me agrada- menciono mientras tenía una suave sonrisa.

El sonido de varias patrulleras llaman su atención, mirando la dirección de donde provenía el sonido.

-Eso no te incumbe, que se encargue la policía local- decía Issei mientras empezaba a golpear el suelo con sus pies, antes de suspirar- Una miradita no hará nada malo- menciono, empezando a retirarse

Mientras que en la casa del castaño, la radio que había llevado consigo estaba reproduciendo una transmisión en tiempo real

- _Delta, 3, 4, Tango, Hotel. Nivel de alarma. Rojo Código 5. Tiempo estimado, dos meses. A todos los oyentes de este mensaje, estén alerta.-_

Eso era lo que transmitía la radio, repitiendo unas cuantas veces, antes de quedar en silencio, pero el castaño no se encontraba presente para poder descifrar, el mensaje que había dado el aparato.

Y ese mensaje, marcaría el inicio de una nueva era.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí será el prólogo, si sé que puede ser aburrido…. Pero quería explicar un poco de Issei, de su pasado, y del porque tendría dichas habilidades y armamento, entre otras cosas.**

 **En el próximo capitulo, estaríamos comenzando con la historia de HotD. Pero ahora será esto por el momento. La introducción de algunos personajes de DxD.**

 **Casi todos los personajes de DxD estarán en el fic, pero serán prácticamente un OoC, ya que los tendre que realizar a un formato donde, no son ni Demonios, ni angeles, ni nada.**

 **Espero el prólogo sea de su agrado, y espero le den una oportunidad, ya que esta historia, a diferencia de "Nuevos Comienzos" y "Un legado legendario" esta historia es completamente sin preparación, osea que, es recién salida del horno, no como mis otros fics, que ya tenia gran parte de los argumentos y las líneas escritas.**

 **Asi que espero sus criticas, y si encuentran alguna falla háganmelo saber, ya que como dije, esto es una idea que nacio de repente. Y si no lo escribia, lo mas probable, es que me molestaria, al momento de escribir mis otros fics. Por lo que, tenia que poner esta historia, para poder calmar esta sensación, de ansiedad. Si les gusta, lo continuare, si no les agrada, pues no es necesario decir que pasara.**

 **Este es un fic, que depende de ustedes mis queridos lectores continue.**

 **Por cierto, aquí Komuro no existe. Ya que habrá varios cambios si lo continuo. Eso y que no quiero problemarme con el harem y los pairings.**

 **Y sobre una info de mi beca, por si son seguidores de mi otro fic y saben de esta info… los horarios son manejables y bastantes rapidos, no afectaran mucho mis horarios libres entre semana, por lo que no creo que llegue a tardar mas de dos meses en las actualizaciones de cada fic… eso si, empezare a darles turno… un mes será tal fic y el otro será el mes siguiente… asi no tendre que atorarme con los tiempos-**

 **Espero sus hermosos reviews… Y espero le haya gustado el prologo.**

 **Hasta la próxima…**

 **MDRC97 fuera…**

 **Chau chau…**

 **P.D.: Lo continuo o no lo continuo?**

 **P.D.D.: Si entienden de códigos aéreos como militares encriptados basicos, ya habrán descifrado el código. Y sino, Significa "Death" ("D"elta-3 "E"- 4 "A"- "T"ango- "H"eco) lo aprendi en un cursillo de la escuela con unos militares XD.**

* * *

 **Un mes después - Academia Fujimi**

El mes paso con tranquilidad para el castaño, no hubo problemas en la ciudad, pudo establecerse completamente en lo que sería su nuevo hogar y ahora estaba en la academia empezando sus primeros días. Aunque en ese ámbito, si hay problemas.

-Hyodo Issei, apenas es el quinto día de clases, y ya tienes dos sanciones por violencia con los alumnos, tres por saltarte las clases y uno por romper propiedad de la escuela- decía una profesora con lentes- y eso es solo lo de hoy!- exclamo.

De ojos marrones y cabellos castaños rojizos oscuro, atado en una cola de caballo y dos mechones que caían a los lados de su cuello. Sus facciones eran suaves y tenía puesto labiales de color rojo. Su indumentaria, era la típica de un profesor. De un gran busto, casi copas-E, cintura pequeña y anchas caderas.

-No es mi culpa que la mayoría de mis compañeros busquen problemas conmigo, Kyoko-sensei- respondió el castaño, intentando no fijarse en los pechos de su profesora. Si el pervertido Issei, aún no había muerto por completo.

-Pero no era necesario, que los ataques ante sus provocaciones! Ya rompiste varios instrumentos del colegio, mesas de la cafetería y un casillero! Si no fuera, porque en tu antecedente estudiantil tienes calificaciones perfectas, ya te habríamos expulsado- decía la profesora, con el ceño fruncido- Y es Hayashi-sensei para usted- menciono.

El castaño solo suspiro- Si, si Kyoko-sensei- dijo, mientras la profesora le corrigió con un 'Hayashi'- pero lo de hoy, estaban insultando a una compañe…-decía Issei antes de ser interrumpido.

-Solo no vuelvas a crear problemas, está bien?- pregunto derrotada la mujer de pelos castaños rojizos.

-No prometo nada sensei- dijo el castaño- ya puedo retirarme?- pregunto. La profesora Kyoko Hayashi, solo asintió con un rostro cansado.

Issei se fue del lugar, dejando sola a la profesora que empezó a buscar algo entre las cajas de su escritorio, hasta que lo encontró. Una carpeta.

-Hyodo Issei, dieciocho años de edad, segundo año de la preparatoria causado por la repetición de un año- decía Kyoko, mientras leía el expediente del castaño.- las causas de su repetición de año, ausencia a clases- mencionaba- pero sus notas son perfectas en casi todas las asignaturas? Es imposible que haya repetido solo por faltar- se dijo a sí misma, mientras ponía la carpeta en su escritorio- porque los jóvenes lindos e inteligentes son chicos problemas… por que no puede haber hombres sin defectos- dijo al aire, antes de recostarse en su asiento- aunque que hombre, se interesaría en una mujer de treinta años como yo- menciono, mientras se quitaba los lentes y ponía una mueca de tristeza y decepción hacia su persona.

* * *

 **Con Issei**

El castaño había salido de la sala de profesores, donde fue citado. Mirando en los asientos que estaban acomodado en el pasillo, para los que eran citados y debían esperar, se encontraba una joven de diecisiete años, piel clara, ojos amarillos, de cabello corto color castaño claro casi naranjos, tenía una banda tipo bincha en la cabeza, que mantenía su cabello peinado hacia atrás, con algunos mechones saltando hacia adelante.

Llevaba el uniforme femenino de la academia, de pechos copa-D y cintura pequeña, la falda le llegaba hasta los muslos, dejando ver sus delgadas pero lindas piernas.

-Ya entra, Sensei te estará esperando seguro- dijo el castaño, a la mujer que estaba en los asientos.

-Está bien- respondió la joven en un susurro, mientras tenía la cabeza gacha-y gracias de nuevo- menciono, en un susurro nuevamente pero que Issei escucho.

-No importa, odio cuando alguien habla mal y trata mal, a una mujer- menciono Issei, mientras sonreía un poco- Nos vemos- menciono mientras empezaba a retirarse. Haciendo pensar a la mujer de ojos amarillos, por lo que había sucedido hace unas horas atrás.

Unos compañeros de clases, del genero masculino, habían rodeado a aquella mujer en los pasillos, en la hora de recreación. Acorralándola contra la pared e insultándola "Puta vendida", "Zorra" y otro montón de cosas fue lo que le decían.

A Issei le disgusto eso al presenciarlo, demonios ni siquiera termina la primera semana del inicio de clases y ya empieza a ver alumnos insultando a otros, y más a una mujer. Así que hizo lo más sensato, empezó una pelea contra aquellos hombres, rompiendo varias cosas el proceso.

Esa fue la razón del porque Hyodo Issei fue citado a la sala de profesores, al igual de la chica, ya que estaba involucrada como la razón del problema. Trayéndonos devuelta a la actualidad.

-Espera!-exclamo la mujer de pelos castaños naranjos, acercándose al chico que la había defendido.

-Si?- pregunto Issei dando vuelta, solo para sentir unos labios en su mejilla, justo sobre su cicatriz- y eso fue porque?- pregunto con duda.

-Creo que es una manera más propia, para agradecerte por lo que hiciste hace rato- menciono la joven, con un ligero rubor.

-Escucha, lo hice porque no me gusta que traten así a una mujer, solo eso- dijo el castaño tranquilamente- si no pensara de esa manera créeme, hubiese actuado como los demás que cruzaban por allí y me hubiese hecho de la vista gorda- menciono de manera tan tranquila que parecía frio- así que no tienes nada que agradecer, yo no soy mejor que esos tipos solo por defenderte, créelo- finalizo, antes de volver en su marcha.

La joven, miraba sorprendida al castaño, aquellas palabras parecían ser de alguien que no quería tener a nadie cerca. Aun así- Espera!- volvió a exclamar.

-Que quieres ahora?- pregunto sereno el castaño, ladeando el cuerpo y la cabeza para mirarla.

-Solo quiero saber tu nombre, aun no me lo has dicho- menciono la mujer.

-Issei… Issei Hyodo- contesto el castaño.

La joven asintió al escuchar el nombre de aquel que la defendió- Yo soy Yuuki Miku, y muchas gracias, de nuevo- se presentó con una encantadora sonrisa, antes de ingresar a la sala de profesores.

-…? Lo que digas- se dijo el castaño, mientras iba hacia cualquier lugar de la academia, menos a su clase. Antes de girar en una esquina, el castaño mira hacia atrás, mientras fruncía el ceño- No deberías espiar a los demás, Señorita Kendoka-san- susurro, mientras salía de la escena.

-Issei Hyodo- susurro una tercera voz femenina, que estaba al otro lado del pasillo, en donde daban las escaleras, escondida de Miku y el castaño, escuchando la corta comunicación- así que, ese era tu nombre- menciono, mientras se retiraba a su aula nuevamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**-¿?-**

Varios sonidos, distorsionados era lo que ocupaba el lugar. Frases inentendibles, que parecían no acabar.

El sonido empezó a aclararse dejando escuchar aquellos gritos de agonía, el sonidos de armas, explosiones y al final una risa maniática.

Oscuridad era todo lo que se observaba, oscuridad era todo lo que se podía ver en la distancia.

-EL DOLOR ES PARTE DE SU ENTRENAMIENTO! SI NO AGUANTAN ESTO, NUNCA DEBIERON ENTRAR AL PROGRAMA!-

Entonces la voz de una persona fue enteramente entendible.

La imagen se aclaraba, dejando ver a un hombre de tez blanca, vestido con un traje militar, mientras que frente a él, varios niños estaban sentado mirando con atención al adulto

-Solo los más fuertes sobreviven, en este mundo los débiles no tienen cabida, siempre necesitan protección- decía aquel hombre, mientras caminaba de lado a lado.

-Entonces yo luchare por aquellos débiles que necesiten ser protegidos!- exclamo una voz infantil, entre el grupo. El hombre militar miro al que había hablado.

-Entonces demuéstrame que eres capaz de hacerlo, vuélvete fuerte, para poder protegerlos- decía con una sonrisa el hombre.

Todo se volvió oscuro nuevamente, antes de que sonidos de balas se escuchara con fuerza.

-MALDICION!- un grito, la de un joven- Tenemos que salir de aquí, y los que tienen que retirarnos del lugar, aun no aparecen - decía, aquel joven.

La imagen empezaba a aclararse, mientras mostraba a un adolecente de unos dieciséis años, con el pelo platinado. El sonido de disparos se escuchaba de fondo, mientras el lugar donde se encontraban, era detrás de unos grandes escombros de lo que parecía ser un edificio destruido.

-Llegaran en cualquier momento, solo debemos aguantar- dijo la voz de otro joven, que no se podía observar en el lugar.

El sonido de un disparo más potente que los demás es escuchado en todo el lugar, antes de que el vientre del joven de pelos platinados, apareciera una herida de gravedad.

-NO!- grito la voz del joven que no era visible en el lugar- AGUANTA VALI!- gritaba desesperado aquella voz.

El lugar se empezaba a iluminar, mientras el sonido de las balas se intensificaba. Hasta que todo quedo en silencio, y aquella oscuridad volvía. Todo fue así por un rato, antes de que la risa maniática de un hombre se escuchara en toda su gloria.

-Y así! El mundo se acabara! Nadie podrá parar lo que se avecina!- Exclamaba aquel hombre sin parar de reír con locura.

 **-** Y solo por eso querías destruir la academia Kuoh? Por tu malditas ganas de querer crear una guerra, provocando a mi general matando a su hermanita y mi novia- decía una voz de adolecente.

El lugar se volvía a aclarar, dejando ver a un hombre de pelos negros largo, vestido con un traje de empresario. Lo peculiar del hombre, era que sangre caía de las comisuras de sus labios y se encontraba recostado por la pared, mirando a un joven de pelos castaños frente a él, que tenía sangre cayendo de sus manos.

-No, la guerra estallara por sí sola, y no será entre hombres. Cuando esa guerra empieza, las puertas del infierno se abrirán!- decía con una sonrisa desquiciada el pelinegro- Y el apocalipsis, caerá sobre la tierra- mencionaba sonriendo de manera maniática- NADA PODRA DETENER LO QUE SE AVECINA!- grito, el pelinegro, antes de que unas manos se posaran sobre su cuello.

-Infierno?- Pregunto el castaño, mientras apretaba su agarre- Infierno, es el lugar donde iras hijo de puta- sentencio.

-Solo espera y veras, Hyodo- decía el hombre de pelos negros a duras penas- el diablo existe, yo lo sé, lo he visto- seguía, sintiendo como el aire empezaba a acabarse- después de todo, yo construí su jaula- finalizo.

El agarre del castaño se intensifico y un sonoro 'Crack' se escuchó dando a entender que el cuello del hombre se había roto.

-Solo muérete y ya Kokabiel- dijo el castaño, mientras soltaba el cuello del hombre y empezaba a retirarse. Pero cuando estaba por salir de la habitación.

- **Hyodo Issei-** una voz sepulcral detrás del mencionado, lo para en seco.

Lentamente el castaño gira, para encarar a lo que sea que estuviera detrás de él, solo para ver el cadáver del hombre que había matado y nada más, dando vuelta para continuar su camino, se topa de frente consigo mismo, una réplica suya, pero a este le faltaba parte de la mandíbula y sus ropas estaban desgarradas, además de que sangre parecía brotar de diversas heridas de su cuerpo.

- **Hyodo Issei-** Volvió a repetir el idéntico deformado del castaño- **Tú me perteneces, tu alma, tu cuerpo, tu vida-** decía mientras el otro castaño daba un paso atrás.

-De que estás hablando?- pregunto el castaño, mirando a su igual deforme.

 **-Jejeje…Jejejejajajaja…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-** Empezaba a reír el deforme castaño, mientras su cuerpo parecía transformarse, en un ser bastante demoniaco antes de desaparecer como si de una bruma se tratase.

El lugar se oscureció nuevamente, pero el castaño aún estaba parado en el lugar mirando toda aquella oscuridad a su alrededor.

Issei miraba en todas las direcciones posibles, intentando encontrar algo más que esa oscuridad, y lo hizo, cuando miro en donde estaba pisando.

El suelo estaba cubierto por un líquido rojo, un líquido que él conocía perfectamente. Sangre.

El rostro de sorpresa en el castaño no se hace esperar, y cuando estaba dispuesto a moverse de ese lugar, una gran cantidad de brazos lo sujetan por detrás impidiendo su movimiento.

El sonido de fuertes pasos es escuchado por el castaño, que mira enfrente suyo solo para verlo.

De una gran majestuosidad, poseía un color completamente rojo en aquellas brillantes escamas, un par de grandes alas y una larga cola. Sus ojos verdes, con las irises rasgadas se posan en el castaño que extrañamente no sentía miedo. Una bocanada de fuego sale expulsado de la boca de aquel ser, mientras empezaba a gruñir con fuerza. Los brazos que sostenían a Issei desaparecieron en ese instante.

Issei solo quedó maravillado, ante el ser que tenía enfrente, ante aquel Dragón.

El dragón empezó a acercarse lentamente, hasta que su cabeza quedo a varios centímetros del rostro de Issei.

La primera palabra que vino a su mente fue lo que salió de sus labios- Ddraig- dijo el castaño, mientras el lugar empezaba a temblar.

El Dragón solo volvió a rugir con más fuerza, mientras el lugar empezaba a ser consumido por las llamas.

* * *

 **Ciudad de Tokonosu - Amanecer**

 **Residencia Hyodo - Habitación de Issei**

El castaño se encontraba inquieto en su cama, mientras sudaba en grandes cantidades. Repentinamente el adolecente se sienta abruptamente en su cama, mientras tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Llevando sus manos sobre su frente, se limpia todo el sudor que tenía, mientras intentaba calmar su agitada respiración.

-Un sueño… solo fue un sueño- dijo el castaño, antes de mirar el reloj que tenía a lado de su cama, observando que eran las 5:30 AM- es muy temprano aun- menciono.

Sentándose al borde de la cama, empieza a pensar en aquel sueño que tuvo, antes de lanzar un suspiro. Sacando la maleta de bajo de su cama, lo abre y empuña la Katana guardada dentro.

Desenvainándola lentamente, mira su reflejo en el filo- Que estas tratando de decirme compañero- murmuro, antes de volver a envainarlo y guardarlo-Mejor me preparo para ir a la academia- se dijo, mientras iba a su baño a darse una ducha.

Si hubiese estado en el cuarto un poco más, hubiera visto como el cristal de la foto enmarcada que estaba sobre su escritorio, se resquebrajaba.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** High School of the Dead y los personajes y/o algunos elementos de High School DxD utilizados en la historia, no son de mi pertenencia. El derecho de cada uno, a sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

 **Arco 1: Entre vivos y muertos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Un Dragón en el Día-D.**

Hacía más de mes y medio, que el castaño llevaba viviendo en Tokonosu. En ese tiempo, su relación con los vecinos se mantuvo neutro, no socializaba mucho por lo que unas pocas personas lo conocían o sabían que se había mudado hacia el vecindario.

Los que llegaron a conocerlo, lo marcaron como buena gente, tranquilo, callado, pero de buen carácter y a veces bromista. Aunque algunos adultos al verlo constantemente en la plaza sin hacer nada, lo tacharon de vago.

En ese tiempo también nació cierta amistad con una compañera de la academia. La alumna Yuuki Miku que parecía no despegarse del castaño desde que este, la defendió de los demás alumnos masculinos que la azotaban con burlas.

A pesar de que ambos eran de diferentes clases, antes de la entrada, el receso y la salida, la joven de pelos castaños naranjos se las ingeniaba para localizar a Issei y pasar tiempo con él.

En los primeros días el castaño se encontraba reacio a aceptar la compañía de Miku ya que se sentía extraño el estar cerca de alguien tan repentinamente, pero con el tiempo empezó a acostumbrase, hasta el punto que le había cogido cierto cariño a su compañera de academia.

Cabe destacar que muchos de los alumnos masculinos que se burlaban de Miku, dejaron de acosarla y burlarse de ella, al ver que esta era cercana al castaño.

La razón de aquella acción por parte de los demás alumnos masculinos fue que Issei, se había ganado el respeto y miedo de la mayoría de los estudiantes, ya sea femenino o masculino después de un evento en particular. Pero mayormente, porque los alumnos masculinos que buscaban pelea con Issei, salían muy heridos o inconscientes.

Esos pequeños desafíos realmente molestaban al castaño, ya que a pesar de hacer caso omisos a las provocaciones, los demás alumnos lo atacaban por la espalda iniciando la pelea, que por ende terminaba en su victoria y la profesora Kyoko Hayashi lo recompensaba con unas horas en la sala de profesores o en el aula de castigo. Cosa que realmente lo molestaba.

Otra cosa fue el haber conocido a otro compañero de la academia. Aunque al conocer a dicho compañero, le valió un nuevo pase a la sala de profesores.

El chico que conoció era Kotha Hirano, un estudiante de la misma clase que él. El muchacho era de un físico esbelto, para no decir gordo. De pelos negros que caían hasta por su cuello y llevaba unos lentes de cristal rectangular. A consecuencia de eso era constantemente centro de burlas.

Issei lo conoció en la cafetería de la escuela, después de defenderlo de otro estudiante de nombre Taizou. Un joven de tercer año, con un físico bastante musculoso para su edad.

Taizou había empezado a burlarse de Kotha en medio del receso, como queriendo llamar la atención y lo lograba.

El castaño vio como el estudiante de tercer año humillaba al pelinegro con lentes públicamente, mientras los demás estudiantes se reían de aquellas burlas en vez, de intentar parar aquella escena.

El castaño iba a retirarse del lugar, para no ser partícipe de aquella humillación. Si bien no le agradaba la idea de dejar solo a su compañero de clases, sabía que si Kotha no se defendía por sí solo, al menos verbalmente, no podría hacerse ver, sentir y defender su posición en la sociedad. Pero la siguiente acción de Taizou, detuvo el avance de Issei hacia la salida de la cafetería.

El estudiante de tercer año, empezó a amenazar a Kotha con golpearlo si no le entregaba su dinero del almuerzo y eso era algo que Issei odiaba, que alguien abusara de su fuerza para conseguir algo de los más débiles.

Ese día fue el momento en que Issei consiguió el respeto de muchos alumnos, así como el miedo de otros.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Cafetería de la academia Fujimi**

-Escúchame bien, Gordo!- decía un estudiante de pelos azabaches y un físico musculoso. El estudiante de nombre Taizou- Entrégame el dinero de tu almuerzo y no saldrás lastimado- amenazaba.

En frente de Taizou, se encontraba sentado un tembloroso Kotha que a pesar del miedo no tenía intenciones de entregar su dinero.

-Que no me estas escuchando!- exclamo nuevamente el estudiante de tercer año- si no quieres salir herido, entrégame todo tu dinero- menciono.

Los alumnos que veían la escena seguían riendo a excepción de algunos que sentían pena por el pelinegro con lentes.

-N-No quier-ro- tartamudeo en un susurro el chico con lentes, pero que fue escuchado.

-Que no quieres eh?- menciono Taizou con un toque de burla- pues, entonces no me dejas otra opción- dijo, agarrando a Kotha del cuello de la camisa del colegio y preparando una de sus manos para golpearlo en el rostro.

 _ **/Pam!/**_

Pero lo siguiente que sucedió fue algo que nadie espero. Una bandeja llena de comida, impacto en la cabeza del estudiante de tercer año.

El uniforme de Taizou se ensucio con los restos de comida que saltaron de la bandeja, mientras que su pelo tenia algunos vegetales colgando- Quien fue el gracioso!- pregunto enojado, mientras soltaba a Kotha y daba media vuelta para encarar al precursor de dicha acción.

-Yo lo hice- Respondió Issei, mientras salía de entre la multitud de alumnos- Algún problema?- pregunto tranquilamente.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí, el nuevo- respondió con arrogancia el más grande, antes de fruncir el ceño- Al parecer quieres un paliza gratuita- menciono con enojo.

La diferencia de altura y físico, entre Issei y Taizou era bastante visible. El estudiante de tercer año pasaba por una cabeza al castaño y si bien a simple vista Issei tenía un físico tonificado sin exagerar, la musculatura del azabache era mucho mayor.

Pero eso no asustaba al Hyodo- Mira… lo diré de manera simple- dijo mientras miraba el rostro enojado y lleno de comida de Taizou- deja de molestar a los demás y consíguete una vida- menciono- Ah! Y deja los esteroides, que solo pareces un fenómeno de circo con esos músculos- finalizo.

El sonoro "UH!" de los estudiantes que observaban el desenlace se escuchó. Taizou miro a su alrededor, viendo como algunos reían levemente ante la burla del castaño, haciendo que su ira aumente aún más.

-Yo no soy como esos enclenques que te desafían a una pelea, enano- menciono con enojo el azabache.

-Tienes razón, ellos son gente normal y no un tío con problemas de autoestima… dime… esos músculos son para tapar alguna deficiencia personal?- pregunto Issei con un extraño toque de burla, mientras hacia una pequeño balanceo con su dedo meñique.

Todos los alumnos que entendieron esa insinuación estallaron en carcajada, mientras que Taizou estaba rojo de la ira.

-Ahora si sacaste boleto… te hare polvo!- exclamo el estudiante de tercer año abalanzándose contra Issei.

El castaño veía al estudiante acercarse a él, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, Issei se mueve unos pasos hacia un lado mientras pateaba la pierna derecha de Taizou, provocando que este cayera de bruces al suelo.

-Entonces le atine a mi deducción?- pregunto con sorna el castaño, mientras miraba a su contrincante en el suelo.

Taizou se levantó rápidamente antes de volver a embestir al castaño, que simplemente repitió el mismo proceso pateando nuevamente la pierna derecha del azabache, pero esta vez añadió más fuerza en el golpe.

-Lento- menciono con aburrimiento Issei, observando como Taizou se volvía a levantar- yo que tú, evitaría más problemas y me retiraría- informo- ya no estás en condiciones de pelear- dijo tranquilamente.

-Tu no me dices que hacer- menciono iracundo el azabache, mientras empezaba a correr hacia el castaño pero antes de alcanzarlo, un dolor punzante en su pierna derecha impide que continúe su carrera.

El azabache se agarró la pierna, mientras se encorvaba hacia adelante levemente.

-Te lo dije - menciono Issei antes de pegarle en la boca del estómago con el puño, provocando que Taizou se encorvara aún más y de un codazo en la cabeza, Issei hace que el azabache impacte de cara al suelo quedando inconsciente.

Todos los demás alumnos que vieron la pelea quedaron mudos, ya que Issei venció al brabucón de la academia con suma facilidad.

El castaño se acercó lentamente a un asustado Kotha quien creía que también se burlaría de él, pero en vez de eso vio como Issei le extendía una mano para que se levantara.

-Estas bien?- pregunto el castaño mientras el pelinegro con lente asentía con temor- perfecto, para la próxima no tengas miedo y plántale cara entiendes, si te va a dar una paliza, al menos ten la decencia de tener tu frente en alto- comento, mientras el pelinegro volvía asentir.

-Gracias H-Hyodo-San- dijo el chico de anteojos, ante la duda del castaño.

-Nos conocemos?- pregunto mientras miraba al chico esbelto.

-Somos compañeros de la misma clase- informo- Mi nombre es Kotha- se presentó.

-Ok, lo que digas, solo defiéndete la próxima vez y sin temor… oíste?- pregunto Issei, mientras Kotha asentía con fuerza.

El sonido de unos fuertes pasos se empezaron a escuchar- Issei Hyodo!- y una voz femenina, exclamo el nombre del castaño con dureza.

El indiferenciable sonido de los tacones, fueron la única pista que Issei necesito para poder descubrir la identidad de dicha voz.

Dándose vuelta con tranquilidad el castaño encaro a la mujer que tenía ahora enfrente- Hola! Kyoko-sensei!- saludo de manera infantil, mientras la mencionada tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Nada de "Hola"- dijo con rudeza la mujer de pelos rojizos- ahora explíqueme que sucedió aquí! Ni un día Hyodo, ni un día y ya estás de nuevo en problemas- dijo de manera estricta, pero que no afectaba al castaño.

Issei solo se encogió de hombros antes de responder- Si le digo los hechos, seguirá tachándome como el culpable del problema así que~… adonde iremos, sala de profesores o al aula de disciplina?- pregunto de manera despreocupada.

La profesora suspiro internamente- Sígame a la sala de profesores y ustedes- dijo antes de mirar a todos los alumnos amontonados alrededor- la hora del receso ya acabo así que, vuelvan a sus aulas- ordeno.

Issei empezó a seguir a la profesora, mientras tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos. En su camino a la salida de la cafetería vio que Miku tenía un rostro preocupado mientras miraba en su dirección, asique le sonrió suavemente para tranquilizarla un poco, cosa que pareció funcionar.

El castaño no supo que dos mujeres más tenían sus vistas puestas en él y al ver su sonrisa, una se ruborizo un poco, mientras que la otra simplemente seguía mirando al castaño con interés palpable en su rostro.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback**

Ese fue el día en que el castaño, se ganó el respeto y temor de muchos alumnos de la academia. Y para su suerte, solo se llevó una hora en la sala de maestros como castigo ayudando con los papeles, ya que la señora que servía en la cafetería salió en su defensa explicando lo sucedido y reduciendo así el castigo recibido.

* * *

 **Calles de Tokonosu - Camino a la academia Fujimi**

En estos momentos el castaño se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, vestido con en uniforme de la academia y yendo tranquilamente a la misma.

Mirando a su alrededor, solo ve el vacío de las calles y no es para menos después de todo estaba yendo una hora adelantado.

Llegando a la entrada de la academia se fija que también había una persona delante de la misma, esperando a que se abra los portones.

-Y yo que creí, que sería el único retrasado en llegar muy temprano- se dijo a sí mismo, observando a la persona que estaba frente la entrada.

Acercándose a la otra alumna se fija mejor en su apariencia. Además de portar el uniforme femenino de la academia que acentuaban muy bien su figura, tenía un largo cabello rosado atado en dos coletas a los lados de su cabeza, en los lados del rostro cerca de los oídos, dos mechones caían enmarcando la cara de la joven y su frente era levemente cubierto por su pelo.

La joven ladea un poco la cabeza y los ojos dorados que poseía se fijan en el castaño, manteniendo un extraño ceño fruncido, ya que en vez de hacerla ver enojada o malhumorada, la hacía ver bastante linda, para los pensamientos de Issei.

El castaño simplemente levanto una mano a modo de saludo, solo para ser brutalmente ignorado por la mujer que tenía enfrente. Encogiéndose de hombros ante las acciones de la joven, Issei empieza a buscar algo entre sus cosas antes de quitar un pequeño clip, que se encontraba doblado de una manera que parecía una llave.

Poniéndose frente a donde estaba el candado, Issei se pone en cuclillas para poder observar la abertura donde entraría la llave antes de insertar la punta del clip.

Esa acción atrae la atención de la joven de pelos rosados- Estas intentando forzar el candado?- pregunto con una extraña mescla de burla e incredulidad, ya que no creía capaz de que el castaño lograse algo como eso, porque una acción como esa requería de una gran habilidad y un gran conocimiento sobre los sistemas de cerraduras. Poco sabia ella de las habilidades de Issei y lo que era capaz de hacer.

-No lo intento- dijo Issei mientras dirigía su atención a la peli rosada- porque… ***Click*…** ya lo hice- menciono mientras el candado se destrancaba.

El rostro de la joven paso a uno de asombro, al ver como el chico quitaba el candado de su posición y deslizaba un poco el portón permitiéndole pasar.

-Vas a entrar?- pregunto Issei a la hermosa joven de pelos rosados.

-No es delito entrar a la academia, cuando todavía no está el encargado de la entrada?- pregunto la peli rosa-Además como entraras dentro del instituto?- continuo preguntando.

-De la misma forma que entre en estos momentos, aunque podría usar una ventana- respondió el castaño- además dentro de una hora entraremos de todas formas, no le veo el problema. Me gusta esperar la hora de entrada en un lugar tranquilo- dijo Issei mirando a la joven- o prefieres esperar, fuera de la institución, parada por una hora?- pregunto con su habitual tranquilidad.

Mirando para otro lado con un sonoro 'HMPH!', la joven de pelos rosados entro en la institución, antes de que Issei cerrara y trancara nuevamente el portón con el candado.

-Si me acusan de algo, o me imputan algún castigo lo pagaras caro!- exclamo con un tono de advertencia la joven.

Issei solo sonrió de lado- Lo que digas rosadita- menciono, haciendo que un tenue sonrojo de vergüenza y enojo se posara en el rostro de la mujer.

-Como me llamaste?- pregunto peligrosamente la joven de pelos rosados.

-Sorda- comento de manera despreocupada el castaño, mientras se retiraba del lugar tranquilamente. Por puro instinto el castaño se agacha para poder esquivar una mochila que iba dirigido a su cabeza. Ladeando un poco el rostro para ver la cara de la peli rosa, solo suspira un poco- Loca también- menciono, continuando su camino.

Y nuevamente el instinto de Issei actuó, haciendo que el castaño se mueva unos pasos hacia adelante más rápido, antes de girar y atajar la pierna de la joven.

-Wow! Tranquila rosita, por poco y me hieres de gravedad- menciono Issei, observando que la patada iba dirigido a su entrepierna- bájale a los humos quieres?- menciono, soltando la pierna de la mujer.

-Deja de llamarme así!- exclamo enojada la peli rosa.

-Así cómo?- pregunto burlón el castaño haciéndose el desentendido, solo para recibir una patada en el abdomen que esta vez no pudo evadir, pero solo retrocedió un poco por el golpe.

-No vuelvas a llamarme rosadita o rosita, o de cualquier forma que tenga que ver con mi pelo. Llámame por mi nombre, entiendes?- menciono en un tono autoritario la mujer de pelos rosados.

-…-Issei no respondió, solo dio media vuelta antes de retirarse lentamente mientras murmuro un inaudible 'Loca de pelos rosados'.

Esa acción sorprendió a la peli rosada- Oye! No preguntaras mi nombre?- pregunto la joven, solo para ser ignorada-Oye! Mírame!- dijo buscando la atención del castaño pero sin conseguir nada- Me estas ignorando!- exclamo algo obvio.

Una pequeña risa burlona salió de los labios de Issei, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la peli rosada.

Los puños de la joven empezaron a temblar, al ver que el castaño se burlaba de ella. Acercándose a su mochila que estaba tirado en el suelo, lo agarra lentamente antes de posar su vista en el castaño nuevamente, solo para ver que este le estaba quitando la lengua.

Pero eso no fue lo peor para la adolecente- RO-SA-DI-TA!- exclamo por silaba el castaño, antes de reír un poco y empezar a correr, siendo perseguido por la joven de ojos dorados que parecía estar acomplejada por su pelo, aunque no lo estaba.

-Vuelve aquí!- exclamaba la joven mientras seguía al castaño por un tiempo, por todo el patio de la academia. La peli rosa no se da cuenta de que tenía una fina sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que Issei noto.

-Lo hice- menciono el castaño quedándose quieto, dejando que la peli rosada la alcance- es bueno ver que al menos sonri…- Issei no pudo completar su oración al sentir una patada en su abdomen nuevamente.

-No vuelvas… a llamarme así… nunca!- dijo entre jadeos la joven, por su carrera para alcanzar al castaño.

-Está bien, no lo hare de nuevo… si tú haces algo para merecerlo- menciono el castaño aun un poco aturdido, esa segunda patada si le había dolido, a pesar de su entrenamiento.

-Eh?- mascullo la peli rosa- Merecerlo? Quien te crees?- le dijo con un tono irritado.

-Tu igual- menciono Issei- cuando te vi en la entrada, te salude pero me ignoraste- comento- después cuando empecé a forzar el candado me hablaste con un tono burlesco, eso, y que aún no me habías devuelto el saludo- Seguía mencionando sacándole en cara varios errores a la joven de pelos rosados- y cuando te di un pequeño apodo, intentaste dejarme sin "Futuro"- informo haciendo el gesto de comillas cuando menciono la palabra 'Futuro'- así que tu pregunta está mal hecha- menciono tranquilo.

-Y que es lo que debería preguntar?- cuestiono con sarcasmo la peli rosa.

-Quien te crees tú que eres?- menciono el castaño haciendo caso omiso al sarcasmo- tal vez seas muy linda, por no decir hermosa- ejemplifico Issei, sonrojando un poco a la mencionada por el halago- pero en estos momentos, con lo que pude ver. Solo eres una chiquilla malcriada, vamos fui educado contigo pero me miraste con esos ojos altaneros, intente ser amable desde un principio pero me respondiste con violencia- comentaba con un deje de molestia- si vas a golpearme, al menos ten la decencia de ser educada y haber respondido mi saludo- finalizo.

La joven de pelos rosados quedo estática en su lugar, era la primera vez que alguien la trataba y le decía esas cosas. Extrañamente se sentía avergonzada ante las palabras de Issei, pero le agradaba algo, ya que el chico que tenía enfrente no le estaba echando en cara algo que los demás alumnos al criticarla, sacaban siempre a flote. Sus raíces. Aunque al parecer el castaño no lo sabía… o lo sabía pero no le importaba, y eso le agradaba.

Issei solo suspiro, antes de sacar su celular y mirar la hora viendo que solo faltaban diez minutos para que se abrieran los portones-Ve hacia la entrada y siéntate en las escaleras que está detrás del cuarto auditorio- menciono Issei, haciendo que la peli rosada la mirase- Allí nadie te podrá ver, y podrás sentarte allí mientras esperas a que abran el portón y que los demás alumnos lleguen- mencionaba- después de eso podrás mezclarte entre ellos como si estuvieras entrando recién- informo tranquilamente, mientras empezaba a retirarse dejando atrás a la peli rosa.

-Espera!- detuvo nuevamente la joven, que se acercó a Issei.

-Ahora que pasa?- pregunto el castaño encarando a la peli rosada. Los ojos color miel de Issei, vieron extrañados la mano extendida de la joven- Que significa eso?- pregunto.

-Solo agárralo y ya- ordeno la peli rosa. El castaño acato la orden sin problemas- Hola! Mi nombre es Saya Takagi, Mucho gusto- se presentó la mujer.

Issei comprendió lo que la ahora nombrada Saya pretendía, sonrió internamente ante las acciones de la peli rosada-Issei Hyodo. Un gusto conocerte rosadita- saludo el castaño sintiendo como su mano era apretado con fuerza después de decir la palabra 'Rosadita'.

Saya empezó a apretar con fuerza la mano del castaño al escuchar aquel apodo, pero luego algo llego a su mente- Espera… Hyodo?- pregunto.

-Si- respondió el castaño, soltándose del agarre de la joven- nos vemos luego… tal vez, podamos hablar sin que intentes agredirme- menciono retirándose.

-Hyodo… donde había leído ese apellido?- se preguntó Saya a sí misma, mientras iba al lugar donde Issei le había dicho para esperar la hora de entrada.

El amanecer paso con normalidad y con mucho aburrimiento para el castaño que paso las primeras horas en clases, habitualmente acostumbraba a estar recorriendo los pasillo en hora de estudio, pero por extraño que parezca se le ocurrió pasar el primer periodo dentro del aula.

Cabe destacar que sus compañeros y el profesor mismo estaban sorprendidos, ya que era raro ver a Issei asistir a las clases a voluntad. Pero al llegar la hora del receso, el primero en desaparecer del aula fue el castaño.

Los primeros en notar su ausencia, fue cierto chico con lentes y cierta peli rosa, que en esos momentos supo de donde había leído el apellido Hyodo. El castaño también era su compañero de clases, aunque sabía que también lo había leído en otra parte.

* * *

 **Con Issei**

Caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de la academia, Issei Hyodo se encontraba pensando en aquel sueño que tuvo en la mañana, realmente tenía varias dudas, ya que no era la primera vez que soñaba con el Dragón realmente, pero sabía que soñar con su compañero no era una buena noticia ya que la última vez que soñó con él, la academia Kuoh había sufrido el atentado de Kokabiel.

-Maldición, que tratas de avisarme Ddraig- se dijo levemente molesto, el castaño.

Los demás alumnos caminaban tranquilamente a su alrededor, charlando animadamente entre ellos, o con sus respectivos grupos de amigos. El único que se encontraba sin compañía actualmente era el pensativo castaño.

-Ise-kun!- o estaba solo hasta que una joven muy conocida por Issei, le salta desde atrás aferrándose al cuello del castaño y presionando sus pechos en la espalda de este.

-Miku!- dijo sorprendido el castaño, ya que la había tomado con la guardia baja. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no presto atención a su alrededor-(El vivir una vida normal, está empezando a afectar mis sentidos)- pensó el joven Hyodo.

-Oye, estas bien?- pregunto la joven de pelos naranjos, mirando fijamente el rostro de Issei.

-Si lo estoy, porque lo preguntas?- cuestiono el castaño.

-Es que te veías muy pensativo, algo no muy normal en ti- menciono Miku, mientras el castaño levantaba una ceja ante aquella afirmación.

-Y que es normal en mí?- pregunto con duda el Hyodo.

-Pues, normalmente estas con un rostro sereno y despreocupado como si no te importara lo que suceda a tu alrededor- menciono la joven, mientras Issei asentía. Realmente esa era su forma de pensar, solo actuaba cuando era necesario- a decir verdad es la primera vez que te veo con un rostro pensativo- dijo la mujer de pelos naranjos.

-Enserio?- pregunto realmente incrédulo el castaño.

-Si enserio- respondió tranquila la joven, mientras se soltaba y posicionaba frente a Issei- ya he visto tu rostro con una expresión enojada, alegre y muchas otras desde que nos conocimos, pero nunca te he visto pensativo- menciono- Incluso sueles tener una cara de pervertido cuando miras mis pechos disimuladamente- menciono la joven con una sonrisa altanera y seductora, mientras se cruzaba de brazos bajo su busto, resaltando sus atributos a propósito, para tentar a Issei.

-Wow!- dijo enserio sorprendido el castaño antes de sonreír de manera socarrona- solo llevamos hablando como por un mes, y ya sabes cuantas expresiones he y no he hecho, incluso cuando te observo de manera disimulada- menciono mientras Miku levantaba una ceja ante la afirmación del castaño- podría decir que te gusto, por la forma en que eres tan atenta a mis acciones- comento tranquilamente el castaño.

El rostro de Miku se enrojeció furiosamente, haciendo saber a Issei que había dado en el clavo.

-Yo no sé de qué estás hablando- dijo la joven con un intenso rubor, mientras Issei sonreía con tranquilidad.

-Si claro, entonces te molestara que… - y el castaño se acercó peligrosamente al oído de la joven de pelos naranjos- haga esto verdad?- pregunto en un susurro en el oído de la muchacha, antes de mordisquear el lóbulo de la misma.

El rostro de Miku, se enrojeció hasta donde era posible. Hace un mes, el castaño no quería hablar con ella, incluso la evitaba buscando estar solo y ahora se encontraba mordiéndole suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Con un rubor en el rostro, se separó del castaño y se fue rápidamente a cualquier otro lugar, con los pensamientos arremolinados. En ese momento, la peli naranja descubrió el lado seductor de Issei y no negaría que le había gustado.

Issei miraba tranquilamente a la apurada Miku, antes de percatarse de la población masculina y femenina a su alrededor.

Las mujeres al ver que Issei dirigió su atención a ellos, empezaron a retirarse lentamente pensando en lo que acababan de ver, antes de que algunas sonrían, pensando en que algún chico lindo les hiciera lo mismo, o sea el mismo Issei el que lo haga.

Mientras que los hombres miraban con enojo al castaño, si bien sabían que trataban mal a la muchacha, no negaban que Miku era hermosa, por lo que maldecían al castaño por tener la suerte de poder coquetear a alguien como Miku y no salir rechazado. Aunque algunos de ellos se preguntaban por qué fueron tan idiotas para agredir a la peli naranja.

-Se les perdió algo?- pregunto seriamente Issei, mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrado a los hombres que seguían en el lugar, pero que ante la pregunta empezaron a retirarse- Maldición, donde queda la privacidad en estos días- Murmuro el castaño, antes de suspirar- Aunque también es mi culpa por hacer eso en un lugar público- comento a nadie en particular.

Continuando su camino, el castaño llego a su lugar preferido. Las escaleras externas de la academia, nadie las usaba y era el lugar perfecto para esconderse de los profesores que lo buscaban cuando se saltaba las clases.

Sentándose en uno de los escalones, el castaño acomoda su mochila a lado suyo antes de buscar en su interior lo que sería su alimento del receso. Un par de Sándwiches y un pequeño refresco.

Empezando a comer tranquilamente, el castaño mira el paisaje antes de escuchar como sonaba la campana de entrada nuevamente. Sin importarle el llamado de entrada sigue comiendo tranquilamente sus sándwiches y no se da cuenta de que accidentalmente empuja su mochila que cae hasta el final de los escalones, justamente en la parte donde daba vista al patio de la academia.

En el impacto la mochila se abre, desparramando varias cosas en el proceso, cuadernos, lápices, su cadena I.D de la milicia, y su celular. El castaño se apresura a guardar todo de nuevo, pero al momento de agarrar su móvil se fija en la pantalla de este, llevándose una grata sorpresa.

Al tenerlo en modo silencio, nunca supo que lo estaban llamando, no una ni dos, sino quince veces y que además tenía tres correos.

Mirando el registro de llamadas perdidas, se fija que el último intento de contacto con él fue hace una hora y fue su padre quien llamo.

-Una llamada de Otou… una de Sirzechs y el resto…- decía el castaño antes de suspirar y poner una expresión entre dolida y enojada-… de Rias… que quieres de mi ahora, romper más mi corazón tal vez?- cuestiono al aire, mientras el sarcasmo era palpable en la voz del castaño. Abriendo uno de los tres correos de manera aleatoria, se fija en el emisor- Sirzechs- murmuro tranquilo, antes de empezar a leer el mensaje.

 _Código Rojo cambiado a Negro._ _Nivel de alerta: 10. Quiebre de alerta máxima, el tiempo estimado ha sido adelantado. El tiempo estimado para el inicio del evento es: cero._

 _Hyodo, si estás leyendo esto, te ordeno que sobrevivas._

Los ojos de Issei se abrieron de par en par ante el corto mensaje. No lo estaba mandando como el hermano sobreprotector de su Ex, ni como su amigo o el amigo de su padre, no. Lo estaba mandando como su General de escuadrón.

-No jodas viejo… Sobrevivir?- se dijo a sí mismo el castaño- que demonios está pasando, si bien recuerdo… Azul, alerta nacional- decía Issei rememorando los niveles de alerta- Rojo, escala continental y negro…- la mirada del castaño se ensombrece bastante, mientras empezaba a apretar su puño libre con fuerza- Escala a nivel mundial… cual es la situación ahora- murmuro, seriamente el castaño.

Pasando al siguiente mensaje, se da cuenta que era un mensaje de Rias.

 _Ise… sé que no quieres hablarme, ni mucho menos verme por lo que hice, sé que te fuiste de Kuoh por mi culpa y no supe de eso hasta hace unas horas, pero ahora… te necesito, en serio te necesito… tengo miedo, esas… esas cosas empezaron a aparecer de la nada, mi hermano y tu padre nos están llevando a un lugar seguro por lo que escuche. Y a pesar de que intentan darme fuerzas para que continúe, no puedo… no puedo si no estás conmigo… te necesito Ise… perdóname._

 _Yo te amo Ise y si no estás a mi lado, no voy a poder aguantar mucho._

 _Por favor… vuelve._

Ese era el mensaje de Rias y el castaño estaba en silencio, ningún sonido salía de él a excepción el de su respiración, que empezó a volverse errático. Esa seriedad que poseía hace segundos atrás, paso a uno de tristeza, mientras lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos pero el castaño hacia todo lo posible por no dejarlas caer.

Sin decir ni una palabra el castaño, abre el último mensaje… que era enviado por su padre. Limpiándose sus aguados ojos, lo empieza a leer.

 _Hijo, te preguntaría porque no contestas y esperaría tu respuesta para quitarme el miedo que ahora tengo dentro. No se cómo está la situación por allá, pero ten cuidado. Tu madre está preocupada y Rias… bueno ella no se enteró de tu marcha, hasta hace unas horas y se encuentra devastada, al parecer realmente te ama y tu ida le afecta… pero no es eso lo que quiero decirte._

 _La situación en la que estamos está empeorando, los muertos empiezan a levantarse como en aquellas películas, ya sabes, Zombies y demás. Es raro todo esto, no sabemos que es el causante de esto, pero el brote empezó en américa. El resto, no sabemos nada._

 _La razón de este mensaje, es para decirte que te prepares para tu misión más grande hijo... esta es una misión en la que, la vida de muchos estarán en peligro y cómo eres el único actualmente con el entrenamiento adecuado en Tokonosu, para sobrellevar la situación, confió en que podrás superar todo lo que está sucediendo._

 _Rezo a Dios, porque este caos aun no haya llegado a la ciudad en la que te encuentras ahora, y si ya empezó… Rezo a Dios para que estés leyendo esto._

 _Cuídate, si encuentras sobrevivientes protégelos… Nosotros estamos yendo a la Central de Tokio, ya dimos el aviso a los demás cuarteles. Tokio será la concentración de sobrevivientes._

 _Y recuerda, que tu madre y yo te amamos. Pero por lo que más quieras Issei… Sobrevive a este apocalipsis, no aguantaría perderte hijo._

Ese fue el mensaje dejado por su padre. El castaño miraba estático el mensaje.

-(Caos… apocalipsis… Zombies)- pensaba con duda el castaño, antes de pensar en los mensajes leídos- Rias no es de tener miedo así como así, el mensaje de mi padre es bastante confuso pero a la vez entendible… y Sirzechs me ordeno sobrevivir?... qué demonios está pasando- menciono a la nada.

Mirando al patio, vio que en el portón de entrada se encontraba un hombre golpeando su cabeza constantemente contra los barrotes del mismo y un grupo de profesores iban a atender la situación.

Entre ellos, el castaño pudo identificar a la profesora Kyoko, al profesor Tashima y al profesor de educación física que portaba una larga varilla metálica.

-Esto no tiene buena pinta- dijo Issei mirando como el profesor Tashima se acercaba al hombre que parecía estar loco.

Todo sucedió rápidamente. Al momento que el profesor Tashima agarro el cuello de la camisa de aquel hombre que estaba tras las rejas para amenazarlo, este agarra el brazo del profesor antes de morderlo quitándole un pedazo de carne en el proceso.

El profesor Tashima retrocedió un poco mientras miraba la herida que obtuvo en el brazo, su cuerpo parecía palidecer antes de desplomarse de espaldas al suelo.

La profesora Kyoko y el profesor de educación física se acercaron al cuerpo de Tashima, mientras que la mujer agarra la cabeza de este, buscando que este bien.

Issei miraba sorprendido lo que acababa de suceder- Esta muerto por una simple mordida? Eso es imposible- se dijo intentando comprender los sucedido mientras los mensajes que había recibido surcaron su mente-maldición!- exclamo deduciendo lo que pasaría a continuación. Acercándose al barandal de las escaleras, Issei inhala una gran bocanada de aire- KYOKO-SENSEI! ALEJESE DEL CUERPO AHORA!- grito con todas sus fuerza.

Ambos, profesor de educación física y la profesora pelirroja escucharon el grito del castaño. Dirigiendo su vista hacia las escaleras externas, logran ver al castaño estar apoyado por el barandal de la misma.

-Ese Hyodo! Que hace fuera de las aulas en horario de clases- dijo la mujer mientras miraba al castaño que parecía estar alterado, antes de verlo bajar las escaleras rápidamente. Ella no había escuchado claramente el grito del castaño.

En cambio el profesor de educación física lo escucho claramente. Mirando a la pelirroja, iba a decirle para alejarse del cuerpo de Tashima, pero este empezó a moverse, antes de ponerse de pie.

La pelirroja mira aliviada que el profesor este en buen estado, pero el maestro de educación física se da cuenta de la apariencia de Tashima antes de empezar a temblar.

-Es bueno ver que está bien, me tenía preocupada Tashima-san- dijo la mujer de pelos rojos, mientras se acercaba al profesor que dio media vuelta- mejor vayamos a la enfermería para que le vean esa herida- menciono.

Tashima dio unos paso hacia Hayashi que lo miraba con una sonrisa, estaba por acercarse al profesor para ayudarlo.

-Aléjese de él sensei- pero la voz de Issei se escuchó detrás de ella, que estaba llegando en el lugar.

Cuando la mujer de pelos rojos volteo para regañar al castaño, sintió que alguien la empujaba hacia un lado antes de sentir el duro piso.-Que le pa…- las palabras de la pelirroja murieron al ver lo que sucedía con el profesor de educación física.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- grito con dolor el profesor de E.F. al sentir los dientes de Tashima sobre su cuello. La sangre empezó a esparcirse en el lugar.

La profesora Kyoko miraba horrorizada el suceso no entendiendo muy bien lo que sucedía, pero comprendiendo que si no la empujaban, ella sería la que estaría siendo asesinada de esa manera tan brutal.

-Maldición, esto es lo que quería decir Otou- dijo en un susurro el castaño, antes de acercarse a la pelirroja y agarrarla del brazo para que se ponga de pie- tenemos que irnos- menciono mirando fijamente los ojos de la profesora.

-Pero, tenemos que…- intentaba decir algo la pelirroja.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada- dijo el castaño, mientras alejaba a la profesora de los no muertos- Ellos ya no pueden ser salvados- menciono mirando a Tashima y al profesor de E.F.

-Y que haremos entonces, que es lo que está pasando?- pregunto la pelirroja empezando a alterarse.

-No lo sé, no estoy muy seguro… pero es algo grande- respondió Issei- Le pediré que vaya a la dirección y avise al decano sobre lo sucedido, yo iré a alertar en las aulas- ordeno serio.

La profesora se sorprendió un poco ante la actitud seria que mostraba el castaño, una faceta que no conocía. Asintiendo levemente, el castaño y la profesora fueron dentro de la institución dejando atrás a los dos no muertos, que se acercaban lentamente a la estructura.

* * *

 **Dentro de la academia**

La profesora iba rápidamente a la sala del director, para informar sobre el incidente que acababa de ocurrir. Llegando al lugar, se encuentra con que no era la única.

Un hombre de tez blanca y lentes de montura rectangulares, llevaba un uniforme de empresario aunque era un profesor de la institución. El rostro del hombre al ver a la mujer entrar, cambia a una mueca lasciva, mientras remojaba sus labios con su lengua. Acción que no pasó desapercibida por la mujer que la miro con asco.

-Muy bien Shido, puedes integrar el método cinco en tus estudios por esta semana- dijo un hombre de edad. El director de la academia.

-Bien entonces, me retiro- dijo el profesor con el nombre de Shido, antes de mirar con una sonrisa lujuriosa a la señorita Kyoko.

-Qué puedo hacer por usted, Hayashi-san?- pregunto el director, después de que Shido se retirara.

La mujer se acercó al escritorio, antes de apoyarse con sus manos sobre este- Algo grave está sucediendo dentro de la institución, y debe evacuar el lugar de inmediato- dijo la mujer, repitiendo las palabras que Issei le había pidió digiera.

* * *

 **Con Issei**

El castaño se encontraba pasando de salón a salón, intentando advertir a los demás pero recibiendo miradas extrañas de los alumnos y profesor.

-Eso me pasa, por ganarme la reputación de vago en la academia- dijo el castaño mientras iba corriendo por los pasillos de la institución.

Issei, había avisado a las aulas ya recorridas, diciendo que unos terroristas atacaron en la entrada y estaban dentro de la academia, pero por su puesto nadie le creía. Ya se imaginaba como lo tacharían de loco, si contaba lo que realmente había visto.

Girando en una esquina se topa con uno de los no muertos entrando en una de las aulas de los de tercer año, antes de escuchar gritos y que varios alumnos salieran corriendo, mientras varios de "Ellos" salían del lugar.

Issei retrocedió sus pasos, yendo hacia su salón para avisar de la situación.

* * *

 **Al otro extremo del Pasillo**

Dentro de un lugar amplio, una joven de pelos morados se encontraba en posición Seiza mientras en su regazo tenía un bokken. La habitación del club de Kendo.

Mirando la entrada a aquella habitación, escucha el sonido de algunos gritos de terror antes de agarrar su bokken y salir de la misma, solo para ver algunos alumnos corriendo y a "Ellos" siguiéndolos. Observando como los que no tenían tanta suerte, eran atrapados por "Ellos" y eran mordidos hasta la muerte y en el caso de algunos devorados.

Apretando con fuerza la empuñadura de su bokken, la peli morada dio unos pasos firmes hacia adelante antes de embestir contra "Ellos".

* * *

 **Con la profesora Kyoko**

La pelirroja se encontraba en los pasillos en busca de Issei, sus palabras cayeron a oídos sordos ya que el decano de la academia no la estaba tomando enserio. A pesar de contarle lo que había visto.

En el camino tropieza con el castaño que estaba buscando. Ambos caen al suelo, quedando en una posición un tanto comprometedora.

Issei se encontraba de espaldas al suelo mientras tenía sus manos en la cintura de la pelirroja, que estaba recostada sobre el castaño.

Issei abre los ojos un poco aturdido por el golpe, para darse cuenta que su campo de visión era tapado por algo rojo.

La profesora Kyoko empieza a reincorporarse, mientras se sienta sobre la zona baja del castaño. Mirando hacia abajo, ve el rostro de Issei que le estaba sonriendo.

-Sabe… por mucho que me encantaría estar así con usted todo el tiempo… tenemos que avisar a todos los que podamos para salvarlos- menciono el castaño.

Fue allí que la profesora se dio cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraba y su rostro tomo el mismo color que su cabello.

Levantándose del suelo rápidamente, ambos se miran momentáneamente antes de que Issei tomara la palabra.

-Y que dijo el director?- pregunto el castaño.

-No me creyó cuando le conté lo sucedido- menciono la pelirroja sin mirar a Hyodo.

-Sabía que pasaría eso- menciono el castaño, sorprendiendo a la profesora.

-Y porque me mandaste allí entonces?- pregunto molesta Kyoko, dirigiendo su mirada al castaño antes de desviarla nuevamente.

-Simple descargo de conciencia… Nosotros ya estamos avisando- dijo el castaño- que los demás nos crean o no ya es problemas de ellos- comento- no podemos ir y obligarlos a moverse, si lo hacemos de esa manera, en vez de buscar ayudar crearemos más problemas- menciono.

La profesora asintió comprendiendo las palabras de Issei. Ambos empiezan a moverse, llegando al salón del castaño.

Cuando el chico abre las puertas de su salón, todos fijan su mirada en el antes de mirar a la profesora pelirroja.

-Ah! Hayashi-sensei- dijo el profesor del aula- gracias por encontrarlo y traerlo a cla…- el profesor no pudo terminar su oración al ser cortado por el castaño.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso- dijo serio Issei- escuchen, la escuela está bajo amenaza… les sugiero que agarren sus cosas y se retiren del lugar lo más rápido posible si no quieren morir- la seriedad en aquella palabras, sorprendió a muchos. Pero todos a excepción de tres personas empezaron a reír-Hagan lo que quieran entonces- dijo el castaño con la intención de retirarse.

-Espera, no vas a presionar para que te crean?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Es inútil, fíjate… se están burlando de mí, todo lo que diga será tomado como una broma- menciono el castaño retirándose, con la pelirroja siguiéndole detrás.

En el aula un joven de pelos platinados tenía el rostro serio y por alguna razón creía en las palabras de Issei.

-Con permiso sensei- dijo el chico, antes de agarrar la mano de una mujer con el pelo largo de color castaño claro. Llevaba el uniforme femenino que dejaban ver su muy buena silueta como mujer. Pero a diferencia de las demás mujeres, esta tenía su falda un poco más corto y sus medias le llegaban hasta los muslos-Vamos Rei- menciono el joven.

-Eh?- dijo con duda la muchacha- en serio le crees?- cuestiono.

-Sí, la forma en que lo dijo no mostraba signos de mentira alguna, a mi punto de vista… decía la verdad- comento el peli platino antes de que la nombrada Rei se levante de su asiento.

-Hisashi y Miyamoto, si salen del aula ni se les ocurra volver - amenazo el profesor.

-No lo haremos- dijo el peli platino saliendo del aula siendo acompañada por la joven.

Kotha tenía planeado seguir al dúo, pero se encuentra con la dura mirada de Takagi.

-Qué crees que haces?- pregunto seria la peli rosa.

-Seguir a ambos, para ir con Issei?- respondió dudoso Hirano.

-No… tú te quedas acá, gordo- reprocho seriamente Saya.

Hirano solo asintió con temor a la peli rosa. Mientras tanto Rei y el peliplatino, se encontraban caminando de manera apresurada para alcanzar al castaño.

-Hisashi? Que haremos?- pregunto Rei al muchacho.

-Primero, averiguar de qué se trata todo esto- respondió el nombrado Hisashi- pero si el peligro es real- dijo antes de parar y dirigirse a la habitación del conserje que estaba cerca.

Agarrando uno de los trapeadores de unión metálica, el peli platinado empieza a girarlo produciendo que esta se separe y tenga una de las puntas como un pico, asimilando a una lanza.

-Ten, con estos podrás defenderte- dijo entregándole la lanza improvisada a Rei, antes de agarrar un bate que estaba guardado en el lugar- ahora vamos- menciono.

La mujer de pelos castaños claros asintió, antes de seguir a su pareja.

* * *

 **Con Issei y Kyoko**

Ambos seguían su camino, ya había avisado a varios salones y la única persona que se unió a ellos dos fue Yuuki Miku, mas porque quería estar con Issei que por el aviso.

-Y que se supone que haremos al recorrer todos los salones?- pregunto la mujer más joven.

-Pues buscar una manera de salir de aquí, antes de que empiece el verdadero embrollo- menciono Issei.

-Qué quieres decir?- pregunto la profesora de pelos rojos.

-Pues antes de toparme contigo nuevamente, vi como uno de "Ellos" entraban en una de las aulas de los de tercer año- comento el castaño, para terror de la pelirroja y duda de la peli naranja.

-Que sucedió?- pregunto Miku.

-Varios murieron al parecer- contesto seriamente el castaño, congelando a ambas mujeres. Issei iba a seguir hablando cuando el sonido de los parlantes de la academia activándose es escuchado- Ya empezó- menciono.

 **-** _Aviso Urgente para todos los alumnos. ¡Un violento incidente está ocurriendo dentro de las instalaciones! ¡Todos los alumnos deben evacuar… repito… todos los alumnos deben evacuar!-_ Decía la voz del parlante, que resultaba ser del director- _Esto no es un simulacro. Evacuen la academia. Esto no es un simu…_ _ ***El sonido de vidrio quebrándose acompañado de golpes en la puerta***_ _Ya están aquí…_ _ ***El sonido de la puerta rompiéndose***_ _Aléjense! Aléjense!-_ La voz desesperada del director era escuchado, antes de escuchar un grito desgarrador- _DUELE! DUELE! ALEJENSE DE MI, NO QUIERO MORIR!_ \- fueron los gritos agónicos del hombre, antes de que todo quede en silencio.

-Maldición, vengan rápido!- ordeno el castaño a las dos mujeres.

-Que fue eso!?- pregunto con miedo la peli naranja, solo para ver a Issei contando de manera descendente.

-Qué haces?- pregunto la pelirroja mirando con el ceño fruncido a Issei- Escuchaste eso! No es tiempo para que…- pero las siguientes palabras de Issei congelaron a ambas.

-Tres… dos… uno, es hora de que empiece el caos- menciono de manera seria el castaño. Al terminar la oración, los gritos de terror de los alumnos y profesores empezaron a ser escuchados en toda la academia- Vengan! Tenemos que separarnos de la multitud- ordeno Issei antes de que la horda de alumnos y docentes asustados los alcance.

* * *

 **Con Saya**

La peli rosa se encontraba caminando rápidamente por los pasillos, siendo acompañada por Kotha que se encontraba detrás de ella. Cuando el director estaba dando el aviso, que luego se convirtió en su final. La peli rosada, escapo del aula silenciosamente antes de que el alboroto empiece, aunque no estaba en sus planes que cierto gordo con lentes la acompañe.

Llegando a una de las esquinas del pasillo, la peli rosa se percata de algo. El apocalipsis que se había formado en la escuela.

-(Acaso esto es un chiste de mal gusto?)- pensó la peli rosada viendo cómo las personas se devoraban entre ellas.

Como algunos, que eran amigos de hace tiempo se peleaban por sobrevivir sin importarle sacrificar la vida de los demás por las suyas.

-Que haremos ahora Takagi-San?- pregunto el chico con lentes.

-Que tenías planeado hacer tu?- cuestiono la joven.

-P-pues ir a la sala de profesores- dijo temeroso el gordito.

-Enserio crees que los profesores pueden hacer algo al respecto?- pregunto la peli rosa- No sé tú, pero yo quiero vivir- dijo Saya, mientras visualizaba la sala de profesores desde la ventana y veía como varios alumnos que tuvieron la misma idea de Hirano, eran atacados por los docentes convertidos en "Ellos"- Ven, nos abriremos paso a la salida- dijo.

-H-hai!- respondió rápidamente Kotha.

-(Ese chico Hyodo… tenía razón)- pensó la joven Takagi.

* * *

 **En la azotea de la academia**

Una barricada estaba en el lugar, donde dos personas aún estaban vivas. Ellos eran Rei Miyamoto y Hisashi Igou, aunque este último no estaba en buen estado. Ambos estaban recostados por una pared.

Después de que escucharon el aviso y la muerte de su director, ya no tenían por qué dudar de Hyodo. Pero en su búsqueda hacia el castaño, se encontraron con uno de los docentes convertido, antes de ser rodeados por más de "ellos".

Intentando vencerlo, el peli platino fue mordido por "ellos" y buscando un lugar donde refugiarse llegaron a la azotea, donde armaron la improvisada barricada.

 **-*Tos*Tos*** Je… al parecer es como en las películas- dijo el chico de pelos platinados, mientras sangre caía de su boca cada vez que tosía.

-No digas nada Hisashi, te pondrás mejor- afirmo la castaña, pero su voz denotaba miedo.

El peliplatino solo empezó a negar- No lo creo Rei- dijo el muchacho- ya lo siento dentro de mí, me está cambiando- menciono.

-No digas tonterías!- exclamo la castaña mirando con lágrimas al muchacho- saldremos de esta… sé que lo haremos- menciono.

-Aunque deseara que así fuera, yo ya no tengo salvación y lo sabes- comento el joven- Tu viste como los que eran mordidos, se transformaban en esas cosas- menciono- Y yo no soy inmune a eso- complemento.

-NO! Encontraremos una forma- decía la castaña no aceptando la realidad.

El peli platino se levantó del lugar a duras penas, antes de caminar hasta la orilla de la azotea sosteniéndose de la baranda que impedía una gran caída.

-Hisashi?- pregunto con duda la castaña, observando las acciones del peli plata.

-Sabes, yo no quiero ser uno de "Ellos"… no quiero lastimarte- menciono el peli plata.

-Hisashi que haces? Me asustas?- decía Miyamoto, mientras miraba con miedo a su pareja.

-Recuerdas lo que te había dicho? Que haría todo lo posible para que nadie te lastimara, incluso si tengo que dar mi vida por ello?- pregunto Igou tranquilamente, mientras tenía una sonrisa triste.

-Sí, dijiste que lo único que impediría eso, seria tu muerte- y el cerebro de Rei empezó a trabajar, antes de descubrir que intentaba su pareja.

-Si me transformo en uno de "Ellos" voy a lastimarte. Y no quiero eso- dijo Hisashi, mientras se apoyaba de espaldas por el barandal.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo!- exclamo preocupada la mujer.

-Lo siento Rei- finalizo el chico, antes de hacer lo que había planeado.

-HISASHI! NOOOOOOOOO!- Grito la joven Miyamoto, observando como el peli plata se dejaba caer desde la azotea.

El apocalipsis había empezado y los estragos ya empezaban a ser visibles. Lo único que quedaba ahora, era sobrevivir al caos.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí…. Díganme que tal, pensé que sería mejor actualizar un segundo cap de este fic, antes de empezar a actualizar de manera rotativa.**

 **Ahora mismo, empezaremos con el cannon de Hotd, pero con algunas cosas cambiadas, ya que aquí no hay promesa del meñique, amigo de la infancia y demás.**

 **Asi que tengo que cambiar varios diálogos del cannon.**

 **Bueno espero sus criticas, y si encuentran algún error… díganmelo, ya les habia dicho que este fic no tiene preparación alguna, asi que… son de puras ideas recién salidas.**

 **A los reviews…**

 **Kevrrr: Gracias por el apoyo, espero te agrade el cap.**

 **James Anderson: Gracias… y no se el tiempo es dependiente de mis estudios y trabajo. Y sobre lo de tardar… posiblemente sea cada dos meses, tal vez menos… ya que hare en rotación la actualización con mis demás fic.**

 **LunaR9: Gracias por el apoyo… y creo que con el visto bueno de las personas, lo continuare… Demonios contra zombies… no, no lo veía de esa manera cuando me vino la idea… pero algunos Zombies sufrirán cambios, aunque eso se mostrara a un futuro.**

 **Tus preguntas, ya te habia respondido en un PM.**

 **Gracias y espero te agrade el cap…**

 **White kurama: Gracias aquí tienes la conti… espero te guste..**

 **XxREYxX: gracias y aquí tienes el cap.**

 **Colocolo4178: Jejeje mi mente es rara… ya se me han pasado varios cross en la mente. Varios incluyen a DxD y DmC.**

 **Seee, creo que es un tic de escritor mio… ya sabes, esos que cuestan quitar… ya he intentado varias veces el quitar esa muletilla pero al parecer lo sigo haciendo.**

 **Sep, pero no aun… tal vez cuando logre completar los caps del anime de HotD.**

 **P.D.: Na se… aun no he pensado en esa parte XD.**

 **Kaze in the face: Gracias por el apoyo, aquí tienes el cap… espero te agrade.**

 **Wolf1990: Gracias y aquí tienes el cap.**

 **Gjr-sama: Jejeje sep… c:**

 **Aten92: Jejejeje, see yo también quiero saber con qué me sorprendo XD… Gracias viejo y aquí tienes el cap.**

 **The Demon Forgotten: Gracias y no te preocupes… si comienzo algo no lo abandono… aunque este fic es distinto, ya que es algo sin preparación previa. Espero te guste el cap y hasta la próxima.**

 **Finfarato:** **I don't know** **my English is not so good, my words are very poor in the English language. you are right maybe have more readers, but does not think it serves the act of writing bad or accidentally put something incoherent.**

 **but thanks for the advice.**

 **Bueno eso es** **todo los reviews..** **.**

 **Gracias a todos los que apoyan esta idea nueva realmente creia que no seria nada, asi que gracias por el apoyo enserio no espere tantos vistos buenos.**

 **Hasta la proxima, si encuentran algun error en el fic me avisan.**

 **MDRC97 fuera.**

 **Chau Chau.**

 **P.D.: Dejo mis epilogos al final de las constentaciones a Reviews, y notas de autor.**

 **P.D.D.: suelo dejar mas de una post data.**

 **P.D.D.D.: El proximo fic a actualizar, Nuevos Comienzos.**

* * *

 **Con Issei y compañía.**

-HISASHI! NOOOOOOOOO!- el grito de la joven Miyamoto, fue escuchado por el castaño que dirigió su vista hacia la ventana para poder ver el origen de aquel grito.

Issei miro impasible, como un joven de pelos platinados pasaba en picada por la ventana, sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres que iban con el castaño.

-Suicidio- comento la profesora Kyoko.

-Y que fue ese grito?- pregunto la joven Miku.

-Al parecer alguien se encuentra en la azotea- dijo el castaño, llamando la atención de ambas mujeres que lograron deducir cual sería el plan de Issei.

-Es muy peligroso para que vayas ahora!- exclamo la peli naranja.

-Es muy peligroso que estemos aquí en todo caso- contesto Issei- miren… busquemos un lugar seguro y ustedes se quedaran allí, mientras yo voy por quien sea que este en la azotea-

-Y dejarte solo en medio de todo esto!- exclamo la mujer de pelos rojos- No creas que lo hare- dio su negativa.

-Ahora mismo no me interesa que creas, que es lo correcto para mí- dijo extremadamente serio el castaño, sorprendiendo a ambas por el tono de voz que había utilizado- Ya he pasado situaciones peligrosas muchas veces y no tengo miedo de ponerme en peligro para salvar a alguien, incluso si son ustedes me pondría en peligro para salvarlas- contesto.

Ambas se sonrojaron un poco ante la determinación de Issei, pero no dijeron nada.

-Vamos!- ordeno el castaño empezando a moverse, mientras era acompañado por Kyoko y Miku.

-Adonde iremos?- pregunto Yuuki, mirando al castaño que tenía delante.

-Pues primero lo primero- dijo Issei mientras se detenía enfrente de una puerta.

Las mujeres al saber que habia tras la puerta, miraron con duda al castaño.

-El salón de economía del Hogar?- pregunto la profesora.

-Exacto, el salón tiene dos entradas- empezó a explicar- y ambas sirven como unión a la tonta separación de infraestructura de la academia- comento- aquí será nuestro punto de encuentro-

Y era cierto. La academia tenía un diseño de dos edificios separados por un pequeño patio, y se unían por un pasillo colgante del tercer piso y el lugar donde ahora se encontraban, que era el salón de economía del hogar.

-Espera. Punto de encuentro?- pregunto la pelirroja, mirando como el castaño iba hacia la zona de instrumentos peligrosos.

-Si- menciono el castaño, mirando las herramientas de uso diario en el hogar- necesito que se queden aquí hasta que vuelva - comento mientras agarraba unos cuantos utensilios de cocina.

-Pero, si ni siquiera sabemos de qué son capaces esas cosas y tú quieres que nos quedemos aquí?- pregunto Miku con un tono de regaño en su voz.

-Lo hago porque confió en ustedes- comento el castaño sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres- miren, armen una barricada con lo que encuentren y protejan ambas entradas- menciono- no creo que tengan muchos problemas ya que todos buscaran salir de aquí, por lo que no creo que pasen por aquí… aunque las escaleras estarán abarrotadas de gente- informo mientras agarraba dos cuchillos de chef profesional.

-Y como llegaras a la azotea entonces?- pregunto la profesora- y que haces con los cuchillos?- continuo cuestionando.

-El cómo llegare a la azotea… se me ocurrirá una forma- contesto el castaño, la primera pregunta antes de abrir la puerta por la que entraron al salón- y que hago con los cuchillos… solo es cuestión de trabajo- menciono como respuesta- Espero que al volver estén bien, no quisiera verlas heridas- dijo sonriendo Issei mientras salía al pasillo- Cuídense- añadió mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él, dejando a ambas mujeres preocupadas por el bienestar del castaño.

-Miku-san, venga a ayudarme- dijo Kyoko llamando la atención de la mencionada.

-Ayudarla con qué?- pregunto la peli naranja.

-Issei-kun nos dijo que nos protejamos y tiene razón, así que armaremos algo para que cubra las puertas mientras esperamos su regreso- dijo la pelirroja, mientras empezaba a mover una de las mesas del salón.

Miku asintió a las palabras de su profesora, empezando también a ayudarla. Pero levanto una ceja antes de mirarla con sospecha- "Kun"?- pregunto en voz alta.

* * *

 **Con Issei**

El castaño estaba corriendo por los pasillos. Hasta el momento solo vio rastros de sangre por el suelo, y algún que otro pedazo de carne humana.

-Pero no todo puede ser tranquilo- dijo el castaño a nadie en particular mientras giraba en una esquina, para intentar subir a la escalera que habia al final de dicho pasillo, solo para toparse con una gran cantidad de "Ellos".

Agarrando los cuchillos que había adquirido con anterioridad, Issei mira detenidamente a todos los no muertos.

-Muy bien!- exclamo Issei con calma, mientras que posicionaba sus cuchillos en el estilo de pelea de Jiujitsu- es hora de afrontar esta locura!- dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de los no muertos.

Issei solo sonríe antes de lanzarse de frente. La batalla contra "Ellos" recién estaba comenzando.


	3. Chapter 3

El caos ya había empezado, la anarquía en distintos lugares, las manifestaciones de personas con miedo a lo que estaba sucediendo, revueltas en todo el mundo.

Muerte era lo que predominaba actualmente, personas intentando sobrevivir a aquel apocalipsis que se estaba formando, sin importarles el sacrificar a sus conocidos, amigos… familia. Todo con tal de sobrevivir.

Algunos perdieron la fe, de que algún Dios los ayudaría en aquel infierno, creyendo que todo lo que sucedía, era una forma para pagar por sus pecados cometidos. Pecados, de toda la humanidad.

Otros en cambio querían creer que podrían hacerle frente a esas cosas. Sabían que podían, de eso no había duda, podrían vencer a aquellos muertos vivientes, pero también sabían que para vencerlos completamente, debían perder algo más. Debían perder su propia moral, su propia ética… su propia humanidad. Debían matar para sobrevivir y eso era algo que a muchos le aterraba.

A pesar de que el enemigo ya estaba muerto literalmente, las personas no podían verlo de esa manera. Después de todo, alguien muerto no debería moverse.

Muchos lo lograban, se dejaban caer en sus instintos básicos, en el instinto animal que todos los humanos poseen y asesinaban a los no muertos para tener otro día de vida, en cambio, otros no podían, convirtiéndose así en alimento de aquellas cosas y por ende, convirtiéndose en uno más de aquellos "muertos".

La lucha por vivir había comenzado y muchas personas en el mundo ya habían perdido aquella luz que podría salvarlos, aquella fe que podría ayudarlos.

Los humanos empezaban a perder las esperanzas en sí mismos, al ver como el mundo que conocían se desmoronaba a su alrededor, como aquellos seres cercanos y queridos perecían frente a sus propios ojos, a pesar de sus intentos de protegerlos, apenas y eran capaces de protegerse a sí mismos.

"Solo el más fuerte sobrevive", aquella frase empezaba a aplicarse y muchos de los humanos, empezaban a perder los ánimos de sobrevivir.

Quienes eran capaces de luchar en aquel infierno? Quienes eran capaces de quedar cuerdo ante aquellas grotescas escenas, donde humanos se devoraban entre sí?

Dios era el único que podría contestar aquellas preguntas, pero en estos momentos Dios estaba dándole la espalda a su propia creación, dejándolos a su propia suerte.

Después de todo, a que padre le agradaría ver a sus hijos destruyéndose entre hermanos, por culpa de un infierno creado por ellos mismos.

La respuesta era simple. Ningún padre querría observar dichoso evento.

* * *

 **Azotea de la academia**

Una mujer de pelos castaños claros casi naranjos, se encontraba sentada en el frio piso del lugar, abrazando sus rodillas mientras cubría su rostro entre estos.

El sonido de algo golpeando madera se escuchaba, detrás de la pared donde ella se encontraba, una barricada improvisada estaba construida impidiendo el paso de aquellos no muertos al sector donde la joven se encontraba.

Estaba llorando, eso se notaba por los leves sollozos y temblores que producía su cuerpo. Su regazo tenía gotas de las lágrimas. Después de todo aquel hombre que tenía su cariño y amor, ahora se encontraba muerto. Se había suicidado, para salvarla. Todo por la mordida de aquellas cosas.

Su mente era un caos. Estaba sola, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía a quién recurrir, la señal de su celular había caído, no podía comunicarse con nadie. Estaba triste y también tenía miedo. La barricada que tenía armada no duraría mucho, después de todo mesas y sillas viejas, atadas y unidas con cinta adhesiva no era la mejor barrera. Era un milagro que los no muertos aun no hayan traspasado la barricada.

 _ **/Crack!/**_

El sonido de la madera empezando a resquebrajarse, atrajo la atención de la castaña clara. Con la mirada perdida y lágrimas en las mejillas, observa hacia el lugar donde los no muertos aparecerían en caso de que su barricada cediera.

 _ **/Crack!/Crack!/**_

Aquel sonido nuevamente. Levantándose lentamente de aquel lugar donde se encontraba, busca su lanza improvisada en el suelo antes de agarrarla.

Sus manos temblaban, el leve movimiento en su arma improvisaba la delataba.

 _ **/Crack!/Crack!/…/Crash!/**_

Y aquella barricada por fin había cedido ante los constantes golpes de los Zombies. Lentamente los no muertos se acercaban a Miyamoto, que se encontraba temblando de miedo.

La castaña clara al ver a uno de los Zombies entrar en su rango, duda levemente antes de empalar su lanza improvisada en el pecho del mismo, traspasando toda la carne y dejando que parte de su arma sobresalga por detrás de la espalda, pero el no muerto continuo su camino hacia la joven, a pesar de tener la lanza incrustada.

Al ver que su ataque no había surtido mucho efecto, la joven Miyamoto soltó su lanza improvisada y empezó a retroceder lentamente observando como los no muertos empezaban a rodearla.

Tropezando con sus propios pies, cae al piso bruscamente.

Levantando la mirada Rei observo como los Zombies estaban cerca, y detrás de ella estaba el barandal donde Hisashi Igou se había lanzado, dejándola sin salida. No tenía escapatoria.

-No quiero morir- dijo en un susurro mientras observaba como los no muertos se acercaban más y más-Por favor- susurro la castaña clara mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer nuevamente- alguien… ayuda- suplico a la nada, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Ella se aferraba a la pequeña esperanza que le quedaba. Esperanza que se estaba perdiendo.

 _ **/Stab!/…/Slash!/…/Crack!/**_

Y como si su suplica fuera escuchado, el sonido de cortes, golpes y el grotesco sonido de algo quebrándose empezó a inundar el ambiente.

Temerosa, Miyamoto abrió sus ojos solo para verlo a él. Aquella persona que les había advertido del peligro, que intento avisarles a pesar de que todos lo trataron con burla. Allí se encontraba, peleando contra aquellos muertos vivientes.

Observando como el castaño, lograba acabar con todos los no muertos.

Al estar embelesada en el castaño, Miyamoto no se da cuenta de que uno de "Ellos" la agarra del brazo con la intención de morderla. El mismo Zombie al que había empalado.

Lanzando un grito de horror al ver que iba a ser mordida, atrae la atención del castaño.

Issei por su parte, observo como uno de los no muertos estaba por morder a la joven que había venido a salvar, por lo que, desasiéndose del Zombie que tenía enfrente, agarra el cuchillo de cocina desde el filo y sin meditar un segundo, lo lanza contra aquel muerto viviente que estaba a punto de morder a la castaña clara. Issei, no tenía la intención de dejarla morir.

El cuchillo se incrusto en la espalda del Zombie con tal fuerza que lo tumbo, logrando evitar que este muerda a Miyamoto, pero este empezó a reincorporarse con la intención de volver a su labor.

Rápidamente Issei, utiliza su segundo cuchillo para abrirse paso hasta la joven de pelos castaños claros para evitar aquel trágico suceso.

Empuñando el instrumento de cocina con una mano, de una manera muy inusual, como si de su Katana se tratase, embistió con velocidad cortando todo lo que tenía enfrente y cuando llego frente al Zombie que intento morder a Miyamoto, este incrusto su cuchillo en el cuello del no muerto, justo donde debería estar el hueso de la columna, dejando escuchar el grotesco sonido de la carne siendo desgarrada y el cuello rompiéndose junto con el filo del cuchillo.

Varios cadáveres de los no muertos empezaban a adornar la azotea del lugar, mientras los pocos que quedaban, seguían caminando lentamente en dirección de ambos castaños.

Rei empezó a mirar al castaño con claro asombro, ante lo que había visto. Un solo hombre, estaba acabando con una gran cantidad de ellos.

-Esto se está volviendo molesto- dijo Issei, antes de retirar el cuchillo que había lanzado en la espalda del Zombie, antes de percatarse que este tenía incrustado un palo de escoba con la punta metálica, asemejando a una lanza- Como te encuentras?- pregunto dirigiendo su atención a la castaña clara y empezando a sacar la lanza improvisada del cuerpo muerto-(Al parecer se defendía con esto)- pensó al final.

La voz del castaño, trajo de vuelta a la realidad a la joven Miyamoto- E-Estoy bien- respondió, mientras miraba a Issei a los ojos.

-(No parece ser así)-Pensó Issei observando los ojos rojos y las lágrimas secas en las mejillas de la joven, dando a entender que había llorado bastante. Pero no indagaría en el tema, en un momento como en la que se encontraban- Puedes caminar y correr?- pregunto, recibiendo un asentimiento de Miyamoto-Bien entonces…- empezó a hablar Issei, antes de mirar la lanza que tenía en su mano- esto te pertenece?- pregunto, recibiendo un asentimiento nuevamente.

Pasándole aquella improvisada lanza a la joven Miyamoto, Issei empieza a caminar en dirección a la salida, haciendo caso omiso a los no muertos que se acercaban a él.

-Que tan buena eres con la lanza?- pregunto el castaño sin mirarla.

-F-Formo parte del Club de Sojutsu- contesto Miyamoto mirando la espalda del castaño.

-Entonces eres buena?- pregunto nuevamente Issei de manera seria, mientras observaba como los Zombies se acercaban.

-Eh?...S-Si- contesto Rei un poco temerosa por el tono de voz del castaño.

-Bien… cuando ataques, apunta al cuello, a la cabeza o directo al corazón, pueden morir por hemorragias internas- informaba Issei- en el caso de intentar inmovilizarlos, en las piernas- menciono- si atacas otra parte del cuerpo no surtirá ningún efecto- dijo el castaño, antes de agarrar al no muerto más cercano y con el cuchillo que tenía, apuñalarlo en el brazo, luego en la pierna para luego posicionarse detrás e inmovilizarlo, tomándolo desde la nuca.

Rei veía con duda las acciones del castaño, porque no acababa con el Zombie al igual que los demás, porque solo lo estaba inmovilizando?

-Qué esperas? Acabalo!- exclamo Issei a modo de orden, con el tono de mando que tenía al estar en la milicia.

Rei se sobresaltó un poco ante la voz de Issei, pero acato la orden en cuestión de segundos, haciendo lo que el castaño le había dicho. Empalando su "lanza" en la cabeza del Zombie, este deja de moverse.

-Bien- susurro Issei soltando al no muerto que cayó al suelo, observando como la mano de Rei temblaba levemente, mientras miraba el suelo. Sabiendo que le sucedía se acercó a la joven Miyamoto, el castaño pone una de sus manos en la cabeza de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Rei al sentir la mano de Issei sobre su cabeza levanta la vista, solo para ver el rostro del castaño.

-No te preocupes- empezó a hablar el castaño- sé que será difícil para ti, sé que tienes miedo a lo que está sucediendo- menciono mientras Rei miraba atenta a Issei- pero en estos momentos, es donde hay que ser fuertes- decía el castaño.

Rei asintió un poco, antes de agarrar con más firmeza su arma improvisada.

-Además yo estaré contigo, yo voy a protegerte- menciono Issei sonriendo levemente, antes de darle la espalda a la joven Miyamoto nuevamente, que miraba fijamente la espalda del mismo- Así que… que me dices si salimos de aquí?- pregunto mientras ladeaba la cabeza para observarla.

-Hai!- respondió la castaña clara mientras miraba con más determinación.

Antes de empezar a caminar, el fuerte sonido de varias maquinarias atrae la atención de ambos.

Levantando la mirada Hyodo y Miyamoto, observan como varios helicópteros pasaban sobre ellos. Issei observo el logotipo que tenían la parte inferior de los transportes aéreos, antes de fruncir el ceño. Mientras Rei parecía tener un brillo distinto en sus ojos al ver aquellos helicópteros.

-Vienen a ayudarnos!-exclamo con mayor esperanzas la mujer de pelos castaños.

Pero los pensamientos de Issei eran otra cosa, para él eso era una mala señal.-(Espero sepas lo que hacen Sirzechs)- se dijo mentalmente-(Porque si los vejestorios dejan que este grupo actué, solo darán más problemas que ayuda)- finalizo sus pensamientos.

Aquellos Black Hawk seguían con su camino, aquellos Black Hawk con la insignia de un "Demonio".

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** High School of the Dead y los personajes y/o algunos elementos de High School DxD utilizados en la historia, no son de mi pertenencia. El derecho de cada uno, a sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

 **Arco 1: Entre vivos y muertos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Planes.**

 **Enfermería de la academia**

En el lugar, se encontraba un cuerpo acostado en una de las camillas con los ojos tapados por un paño húmedo y la marca de una mordida en el brazo. A unos pasos de aquel cuerpo se encontraba dos personas más, uno de ellos, un joven de unos dieciséis años, vestido con el uniforme de la academia y unos lentes, este tenía un trapeador en la mano.

La otra persona era una mujer adulta, de pelos rubios y ojos dorados que adornaban aquel rostro de hermosas facciones, que reflejaban la inocencia pura de un infante. Esta llevaba una falda marrón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con una camisa blanca que hacían lo imposible para no ceder ante la presión de aquellos pechos copa-J. Tenía un listón rojo a modo de corbata y sobre todo su uniforme, una gabardina blanca como todos los doctores.

El cuerpo que se encontraba en la camilla empezó a levantarse con dificultad, haciendo que el paño sobre sus ojos caiga al piso.

-Okada?- pregunto el chico con lentes mientras miraba a su amigo e inconscientemente dejaba caer el trapeador al suelo.

El llamado Okada tenía la piel pálida y sus ojos estaban muertos. Aquel muchacho se había convertido en uno de "ellos".

El joven con lentes empezaba a retroceder con temor, al ver como su convertido amigo se acercaba a él. Chocando con uno de los percheros de intravenosa del lugar, el joven con lentes lo agarra con ambas manos y lo posiciona sobre su cabeza con la intención de atacar.

-Maldición!- dijo mientras bajaba con fuerza aquel perchero golpeando al muerto andante, antes de repetir el proceso múltiples veces- Perdón! Perdón!- decía el muchacho mientras golpeaba.

-Esto no es bueno- dijo mujer de pelos rubios, antes de correr hacia donde se encontraban los medicamentos- Mis llamadas parecen no llegar al departamento de policías o a la estación de bomberos- comentaba- y aunque trate a los que fueron mordidos, terminan muriendo de todas formas antes de revivir- mencionaba con un tono de sorpresa- Es como esas películas que miran los locos- dijo inocentemente.

-Es momento para estar impresionada!- exclamo el muchacho con lentes más recompuesto, al haber matado a su amigo… nuevamente- debemos huir Shizuka-sensei!- dijo el joven.

-Espera! Debo llevar todo lo que pueda- dijo la enfermera tratando de agarrar los medicamentos.

Pero en ese momento varios de los Zombies empezaron a entrar por la ventana. El chico que tenía el perchero como arma, se posiciona enfrente de la enfermera para poder protegerla. Pero pese a su intento de protección, antes de siquiera poder atacar, uno de "Ellos" se abalanza sobre el para luego morderlo en el hombro, cerca del cuello.

-Escape Shizuka-sensei!- decía el joven mientras era mordido.

-Umm Eto… ¿Cuál era tu nombre?- pregunto la mujer.

-Eh?- dijo el joven antes de ser derribado al suelo, mientras el resto de los caminantes empezaban a ir hacia la mujer.

Shizuka empezaba a retroceder asustada, uno de los muertos andantes iba a abalanzarse sobre ella pero antes de siquiera poder acercarse a la rubia, este sale disparado hacia el costado.

Una joven de pelos morados, portaba un bokken en sus manos mientras miraba fríamente a los muertos andantes, fue la precursora de que aquel zombie salga disparado con fuerza.

Empuñando firmemente su Bokken, se abalanza contra "Ellos" en una hermosa y letal danza.

Unos segundos pasaron antes de que acabara con todos los muertos andantes. Observando que ya no había amenaza alrededor, la joven de pelos morados se acercó al muchacho con lentes que se encontraba en el suelo desangrándose.

-Soy la capitana del club de Kendo, Busujima Saeko- dijo la joven, mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro del muchacho- ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo seriamente.

El muchacho empezó a toser, mientras sangre caía de las comisuras de su labio- Ishi Kazu- respondió con dificultad.

-Ishi-kun, has hecho un grandioso trabajo protegiendo a Marikawa- agradeció la peli morada suavemente-pero… Has visto lo que le sucede a los que son mordidos, no? Quieres mostrarles eso a tus familiares y amigos?- pregunto con un rostro sereno, mientras el joven desviaba la mirada- Si no deseas eso, puedo ayudarte- menciono- pese a que nunca he quitado una vida antes- dijo tranquilamente, impresionando a Ishi.

-Te lo encargo- dijo Ishi resignado a su destino.

La peli morada se puso de pie y empuño con fuerza su Bokken antes de levantarlo por sobre su cabeza.

-Espera! Que haces?- pregunto la enfermera mirando a Saeko, antes de ser detenida por la misma.

-Aunque seas enfermera, tengo que pedirte que no intervengas- dijo seriamente la peli morada- proteger el orgullo de un hombre… ese es el verdadero deber de una mujer- finalizo, antes de bajar con fuerza el bokken.

 _ **/Smash!/…/Crack!/**_

El cuerpo sin vida de Ishi cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, mientras la enfermera tenía los ojos acuosos al ver dicho acto.

La enfermera no pudo percatarse de la fina sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Saeko.

* * *

 **Aula de carpintería**

La puerta del salón se abrió, mostrando una cabellera negra y otra rosada que ingresaron al lugar. Aunque solo la cabellera rosada empezó a inspeccionar e intentar armar algo con los objetos que tenía alrededor.

-Que hacemos aquí Takagi-san?- pregunto el gordito con lentes.

-Guarda silencio y cierra la puerta con seguro- regaño y ordeno la peli rosa, mientras el otaku cumplía la orden-Oye… crees poder armar algo con esto?- pregunto después de que Kotha se posicionara a su lado.

Hirano observo lo que Takagi le estaba señalando. Desde sierras y martillos, clavos y tachos. Todos estos se encontraban ordenados.

-Quieres que las use como arma?- pregunto el chico con anteojos, mientras su mente empezaba a trabajar.

-Dímelo tú!- refuto la peli rosa, antes de ver como el gordito con lentes se acercaba a las herramientas

-Una pistola de clavos- se dijo a sí mismo el otaku con lentes en un susurro, antes de empezar a agarrar las cosas en el lugar y empezar a murmurar.

-Y bien?- pregunto impaciente Saya al no recibir una respuesta-(De todas las personas con las que podía haberme atascado en todo esto, me toco el gordito)- pensó para sí misma.

-Ah? Si!- respondió rápidamente Kotha saliendo de su trance- Podre construir algo, pero necesitare tiempo- menciono, antes de empezar a construir su pequeño proyecto.

Agarrando una caja de clavos, varias tablas de maderas, una sierra de mano y varias otras cosas que le servirían.

 _ **/Pam!/**_

El golpe en la puerta atrae la atención de la peli rosa que observa como los no muertos empezaban a agruparse en el pasillo.

-Un contenedor de gas pequeño, clavos y varios soportes- murmuro el otaku, mientras los cristales de su lente adquirían un brillo extraño y su voz se tenía un tono de mayor confianza. Sin dar descanso a su construcción Hirano, empezaba a darle forma a su proyecto improvisado ignorando su alrededor.

-Que no ves que vienen!- exclamo apurada la peli rosa- Porque suenas tan despreocupado!?- seguía exclamando, pero sin recibir una respuesta- Me estas escuchando!?- pregunto.

El pelinegro habiendo terminado su "Arma", lo carga antes de empezar a apuntar a la nada e intentar sentir el peso de la misma- Debe tener unos 4Kg, como los antiguos rifles de asalto- empezó a decir Kotha- la mira esta levemente desviada y no puedo estabilizar mi postura- menciono mientras arreglaba los pequeños detalles de su arma, ignorando a su alarmada compañera. Una sonrisa bastante extraña apareció en el rostro de Hirano, al ver unos pedazos de madera en el suelo.

-Oye!- decía realmente alarmada la peli rosa al ver como los muertos andantes estaban por forzar la puerta, pero el gordito ignoraba su alrededor al estar armando su "arma". Al final la puerta cedió, dejando pasar a los no muertos-HIRANO!- grito Saya con terror, antes de ver como varios clavos se enterraban en los cráneos de "Ellos".

-Gotcha!- dijo el otaku, empuñando su pistola de clavos recién construida y totalmente funcional- Te tengo- decía mientras disparaba a los no muertos.

Saya iba a reclamar algo, pero prefirió guardar silencio.

-Rápido! Takagi-san, agarra los clavos, algunas herramientas y guárdalos en una bolsa!- dijo el otaku a la peli rosa.

-Acaso me estás dando órdenes!?- exclamo con el ceño fruncido.

Hirano miro a Saya con una expresión tan maniática, que la peli rosa nunca creería ver en el chico con lentes. Pero la expresión de Kotha cambio abruptamente a uno amable y raramente con un aura sumisa.

-Por favor?- dijo suavemente el pelinegro, mientras Takagi tenía una gota en la nuca por lo raro que era su compañero.

Habiendo agarrado todo lo necesario, al ver que tenían pase libre para poder escapar, ninguno de los dos se quedó en el aula de carpintería.

* * *

 **Aula de Economía del Hogar - Treinta minutos después de la marcha de Issei**

En el lugar, ambas entradas estaban tapadas por las sillas y mesas movibles, mientras dos mujeres se encontraban en la habitación.

-Se está tardando mucho- decía una muy preocupada Kyoko, que se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro-Y si lo mordieron! Y si también se lanzó desde la azotea, para no convertirse en uno de "Ellos"!- comentaba dando sus posibilidades la pelirroja. Todo eso bajo la atenta mirada de Miku.

-Ya cálmate- menciono la peli naranja- Ise-kun estará bien- decía tranquilamente. Ella se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas fijas del lugar.

La escena en si era bastante rara, cuando se supone que el adulto debería estar tranquilo en situaciones extremas y el joven estar perdiendo los estribos… la situación actual era totalmente invertida.

Quince minutos después de que Issei se marchó, la profesora Kyoko empezó a desesperarse por el bienestar del castaño. Si bien Miku también se encontraba preocupada, se mantenía lo más serena posible confiando en el muchacho que amaba.

-Como estas tan segura!- dijo la pelirroja, rematando contra la Yuki.

-No lo estoy!- refuto la peli naranja- También estoy preocupada, pero confió en él- menciono antes de mirar a la profesora a los ojos- Así como el confía en nosotras- menciono seriamente, haciendo que la pelirroja se quede quieta en su lugar- o acaso lo que me dijo hace unos minutos, fueron palabras vacía sacadas por todo este problema?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

Kyoko levanto una de sus cejas, al escuchar la afirmación de la peli naranja- Utilizaras eso, en mi contra?- pregunto, sintiendo la extorción de Miku.

-Quién sabe?- fue la simple respuesta de la peli naranja.

 _ **/Toc!/Toc!/Toc!/**_

Leves golpes en la puerta, atrae la atención de ambas que a gran velocidad empezaron a desarmar su improvisada barricada.

Abriendo la puerta, ven el color miel de aquellos ojos que tanto las tenía preocupadas.

-Issei!- exclamaron ambas, mientras Miku se abalanzaba sobre el castaño-Baka!- dijo mientras golpeaba suavemente el pecho del mismo.

-Regrese- dijo suavemente el castaño, acariciando la cabellera naranja de Miku y la abrazaba.

-Te tardaste- menciono Kyoko, mientras se ajustaba los lentes e intentaba sonar tranquila.

-Sabes lo que tuve que aguantarla?- dijo la peli naranja, mientras señalaba a la profesora que desvió la mirada avergonzada- a cada rato daba situaciones en la que estabas en peligro!- menciono sin tapujos.

-Tan poca fe tenías en mí?- dijo falsamente ofendido el muchacho sonriendo, aunque la pelirroja tenía el rostro avergonzado- bueno, basta de esta cháchara- dijo intentando cambiar el tema.

-Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo en esta situación?- pregunto una voz detrás de Issei.

Miku y Kyoko se fijaron en la propietaria de dicha voz, para ver a una joven de pelos castaños.

-Rei Miyamoto- dijo la pelinaranja, mientras abrazaba de manera posesiva al castaño- Era ella, quien se encontraba en la azotea?- pregunto, mirando fijamente a la recién nombrada.

-Se conocen?- pregunto Issei, viendo el comportamiento de Miku antes de negar con la cabeza- no importa, ahora hay que pensar en cómo salir de la academia- menciono.

-Podemos usar mi auto- dijo la pelirroja- cabremos perfectamente- menciono.

-Bien, tienes las llaves contigo?- pregunto el castaño antes de ver como la pelirroja ponía un rostro pensativo.

-No… los deje en la sala de profesores- menciono Kyoko.

-Entiendo, entonces tendremos que ir por las llaves- menciono el castaño mientras se giraba a ver a Rei que parecía estar un poco cohibida ante la insistente mirada de Miku- mejor pongámonos en marcha- ordeno Issei.

* * *

 **Pasillos de la academia**

 _ **/Tap!/**_

El sonido de algo impactando se escuchaba en el lugar.

Cerca de allí, una peli rosa se encontraba lanzándole unos trapos húmedos a los Zombies, mientras estos no reaccionaban ante los constantes impactos. El pelinegro, estaba confundido por las acciones de su compañera.

-Que estás haciendo?- pregunto Hirano, observando como la peli rosa mojaba otro trapo.

-Mantén silencio- dijo Saya, mientras lanzaba el trapo a uno de los casilleros del lugar.

 _ **/Tam!/**_

El sonido del impacto se escuchó por todo el pasillo, y la peli rosa observo como los Zombies se dirigían hacia la dirección donde se originó el sonido.

-Viste eso?- pregunto Takagi sin dirigirle la mirada a su compañero- Si algo los golpea, no lo sienten. Al parecer los nervios que dan el sentido del tacto se mantienen muertos, pero si escuchan algo reaccionan al instante- comento, antes de observar algo peculiar- y parece ser que son ciegos también- dijo, observando como uno de ellos impactaba constantemente con el casillero.

-Y qué pasa con el calor?- pregunto el otaku.

-Lo averiguaremos en otro momento- Dijo Takagi parándose y acomodando la bolsa que llevaba consigo- Vamos!- ordeno.

-Enserio saldremos afuera?- pregunto Hirano un tanto preocupado.

-Porque preguntas?- contesto con otra pregunta la peli rosa.

-Bueno… no soy buen corredor- Respondió un poco avergonzado.

-Y esa es la razón, del porque estas gordo- dijo la peli rosa a modo de regaño. Cuando iban a marchar, Takagi retrocede un paso con un rostro de sorpresa.

Hirano miro en la misma dirección de la peli rosa y vio una gran cantidad de "Ellos" acercándose.

* * *

 **En otra parte del pasillo**

Saeko y Shizuka estaban corriendo y alejando a todos los Zombies que se acercaban, aunque solo Saeko los alejaba, ya que Shizuka solo la estaba siguiendo.

-Llegar a la sala de maestros, es realmente complicado- dijo la peli morada, tras acabar con varios de "Ellos" para obtener lo que estaban buscando.

-Es que allí guardan sus llaves, los que tienen auto- dijo la profesora Marikawa.

Saeko solo continuaba con su marcha, pero de golpearlos solo empezó a empujarlos a los lados.

-Por qué no los matas?- pregunto la enfermera- Debería ser sencillo para usted, Busujima-san- menciono a la Kendoka.

-Golpearlos y empujarlos dan el mismo resultado- menciono la pelimorada- solo evitamos ser rodeados, deteniéndolos por unos momentos- explico Saeko- No lo parece, pero tienen una gran fuerza y si la atrapan, es difícil que puedas escapar- finalizo.

-Eso es increíble- dijo la Rubia caminando, antes de tropezar y caer, mientras sus grandes pechos se movían con brusquedad en el proceso- Eh?- fue el monosílabo que utilizo la enfermera- que paso? Moo~- dijo adorablemente la rubia.

-Eso pasa, porque sus ropas no le permiten moverse correctamente- dijo la peli morada antes de agacharse y agarrar la falda de la profesora.

-Qué haces?- pregunto Shizuka, antes de observar como la kendoka empezó a rasgarla hasta que se viera la línea de su ropa interior violeta- Era de marca!~- dijo en un berrinche la enfermera.

-Que es ms importante? Su vida o su ropa?- pregunto Busujima, haciendo que Shizuka dejara de quejarse.

-Ambas- dijo de manera infantil la rubia. Saeko solo suspiro.

En ese momento ambas escuchan un ruido fuerte y por la dirección la peli morada piensa que proviene del mismo lugar a donde se dirigían. Rápidamente retoman su camino, con el pensamiento de que son más sobrevivientes.

* * *

 **De vuelta con Saya y Hirano**

Hirano se encontraba disparando su pistola de clavos, que a pesar de los pensamientos de Takagi, era efectiva.

-Demonios, esto se complica y así no podremos investigar su conducta- se quejaba la peli rosa, pues las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella quería.

-Podrías luchar también, Takagi-san?- pregunto el gordito a su compañera.

-Y porque debo hacer algo como eso?- contesto preguntando la peli rosa, con un tono enojado.

-Es que, nuestra munición está por agotarse- explico el otaku.

-Y qué? Debería funcionar si lo haces más rápido- dijo Saya, mientras Hirano solo se aguantaba el griterío de su compañera sin dejar de disparar.

-Pero son demasiados y hay uno detrás de ti- le dijo el gordito, mientras señalaba un Zombie.

Saya giro la cabeza y se encontró de cara con uno de "ellos", ocasionando que esta lanzara un grito de terror tan fuerte, que se escuchó en gran parte de la academia. La peli rosa empezó a retroceder- H-Hirano?- dijo a su compañero.

-Ahora no puedo- dijo el otaku, quien se había quedado sin clavos.

Takagi, retrocediendo se queda sin salida al chocar con uno de los estandartes que tenía la academia, rompiendo el frágil cristal y echando varios objetos al suelo. La peli rosa tropieza y cae al suelo.

-Aléjate, Aléjate!- Saya empezó a lanzarle cosas al zombie, que ni se inmutaba. Desesperada empezó a mirar a los lados, en busca de algo que pudiera utilizar contra el muerto caminante y evitar ser devorada, para luego notar la bolsa con las herramientas que traía consigo.

En ese momento Saeko, Shizuka e Issei y compañía llegaron al lugar, solo para poder ver como la peli rosa agarraba un destornillador eléctrico e incrustaba el mismo en el cráneo del muerto andante.

Issei vio el cómo Saya perdía la compostura momentáneamente y empezaba a llorar pidiendo por su madre.

-Déjenme el lado derecho a mí- pidió la peli morada a los presentes, mientras se abalanzaba contra los Zombies.

-Yo me encargo de la Izquierda- dijo la castaña, atacando a todos los Zombies de su lado, siguiendo los consejos de Issei para acabarlos.

Mientras tanto, el castaño se acercó a la peli rosa junto con Miku- Oye, ya está, tranquila… ya paso- decía Issei intentando calmarla, solo para sentir como esta se aferra a él sin dejar de llorar, Issei solo atina a acariciarle la cabeza, mientras dejaba que se desahogue.

Kyoko se acercó a la rubia- Marikawa-san, es bueno saber que se encuentra bien- menciono.

-Kyoko-Chan!- dijo la enfermera, abrazando a su compañera de trabajo haciendo que sus pechos choquen entre sí- Sabes esas cosas aparecieron de la nada y si te muerden, te conviertes en uno de "Ellos"- menciono inocentemente la enfermera.

-Sí, lo se Marikawa-san ahora suélteme por favor- pidió la pelirroja, mientras intentaba separarse de la rubia. Logrando soltarse del abrazo, Kyoko mira a los adolescentes que se encontraban luchando contra los no muertos- Por el momento dejemos que se encarguen ellos- menciono.

Saeko, estaba moviéndose con habilidad entre los zombies mientras atacaba con su bokken a los mismos.

Golpeando con fuerza en la cabeza de uno, este cae pesadamente al suelo. La pelimorada entonces, da un salto y empieza a girar en el aire, golpeando a más de "Ellos" en el proceso.

Rei estaba en una situación similar a la pelimorada, pero se notaba que sus habilidades no estaban a la par de la heredera Busujima.

Miyamoto, dio una estocada rápida al cuello de uno de "ellos" dejándolo caer inerte al suelo, antes de pasar al siguiente, empezando a acabarlos uno por uno.

Issei, vio que la cantidad de "Ellos" en el lado de Rei seguían aumentando, por lo que deja a la peli rosa a manos de Miku y va a ayudarla.

Agarrando el cuchillo de cocina que tenía consigo, corre en dirección de Miyamoto- Rei! Agáchate!- ordeno.

La castaña mira a Issei, para verlo correr en su dirección. Haciendo caso al castaño, Rei se agacha solo para ver como el cuchillo de Issei, pasa por sobre su cabeza impactando en la cabeza de uno de "Ellos".

Hyodo entonces agarra al zombie, y lo utiliza como un ariete, empujando a varios de "Ellos".

Quitando el cuchillo del cuerpo del cadáver, Issei da unos pasos hacia adelante empezando a dar ataques certeros a los cuellos de "Ellos".

Dos estaban posicionándose detrás del castaño que se percató de eso, así que se agacha agarrando una de las piernas del Zombie que tenía enfrente y con una fuerza sobrehumana gira sobre su eje utilizando a uno de "Ellos" como arma, haciendo que la cabeza de su "Arma" impacte con la cabeza de los otros dos.

Los dos muertos caminantes que se encontraban detrás de Issei soltaron el grotesco sonido de sus cabezas rompiéndose, mientras que el Zombie que tenía en la mano impacto con la pared con tal fuerza que se pudo apreciar como el cráneo del mismo se abría, dejando ver el cerebro descompuesto del mismo.

Issei entonces vuelve a empuñar su cuchillo de cocina en aquella peculiar posición, para volver a abalanzarse contra los muertos andantes.

Todos los que vieron esa pequeña acción, simplemente guardaron silencio por el asombro.

Miyamoto entonces se une con Hyodo, y ambos empiezan a acabar con todos los Zombies que se acercaban al grupo.

Saeko observo la forma de pelear de Hyodo, y con el conocimiento que poseía sobre estilos de pelea, se llevó la sorpresa de que la postura que usaba cuando sostenía el cuchillo, era la que utilizaban los Samurái experimentados.

* * *

 **Minutos después**

Observando que todos "ellos" fueron exterminados -Oigan! Entren a la sala de profesores rápido!- ordeno el castaño.

Hirano se acercó para ver el estado de Takagi, pero es empujado por Rei antes de chocar con uno de los pechos de Shizuka, para al final quedar en el suelo.

-Vamos viejo, entra!- dijo el castaño, apurando al otaku.

-Hai!- dijo Kotha, parándose rápidamente e ingresando al salón.

Dentro del lugar, Rei se encontraba hablando con la peli rosa, quien ya se encontraba en un mejor estado.

Hirano e Issei, empezaron a apilar cosas en la entrada para evitar que los Zombies entren.

-Traje conmigo a la enfermera Marikawa- dijo la peli morada llamando la atención de todos- Soy Saeko Busujima, de la clase 3-B- se presentó al castaño, que se encontraba bloqueando la entrada.

-Eres la que gano las nacionales, el año pasado verdad?- menciono la castaña acercándose a la peli morada- Soy Rei Miyamoto, de la clase 2-B un gusto conocerte Sempai- menciono con la misma intención de presentarse.

-Yo soy Yuki Miku de la 2-D, un gusto conocerlos!- se presentó la peli naranja, acercándose.

-Hirano Kotha, 2-B- se presentó el Otaku.

Issei simplemente miro al grupo, sonriendo levemente al ver como tenían un pequeño momento de tranquilidad en medio de todo el caos que había en la academia.

-Yo soy Issei Hyodo, de la clase 2-B- se presentó el castaño.

Después de esas pequeñas presentaciones, un silencio azota al grupo, pero no era incómodo para ninguno, aunque una persona empezó a temblar.

-Porque se ponen tan amigables!- exclamo con furia la peli rosa, al ver el tranquilo ambiente que se había formado- Porque la llamas "sempai", repetiste un año así que tienes su misma edad!-seguía diciendo con enojo señalando a Rei, mostrando un estado que Issei conocía muy bien- No se burlen de mí!- exclamo aún más fuerte al observar las miradas que recibía- Yo soy una genio, si me lo propongo ninguno de ustedes me superaría, yo soy… Yo soy…- guardo silencio al sentir una extraña calidez rodearla.

Issei la rodeo en un abrazo con la intención de calmarla, cosa que funciono, ya que empezó a sentir humedad en su pecho, cortesía del silencioso llanto de Takagi que dejaba salir toda su frustración.

-(Al menos, no ha perdido la cordura)- se dijo mentalmente el castaño, mientras intentaba reconfortar a la peli rosa-(Ninguno de ellos)- dijo mirando a las personas a su alrededor.

* * *

 **Varios minutos después**

El grupo se acomodó en la sala de profesores para poder descansar.

Issei se encontraba apoyado hacia la ventana mirando el exterior de la escuela, observando como los muertos caminantes recorrían el patio, matando a los alumnos que salían.

Shizuka se encontraba acostada en una de las mesas, con Rei mirando el televisor a lado.

Kyoko se encontraba recostada por la pared, mientras miraba al Hyodo. Retazos de la charla que tuvo con Miku saltan a su mente, sonrojándose un poco.

Saeko por su parte se encontraba sentada en una silla, observando su bokken y cada tanto, dirigía su vista al pensativo castaño.

-Te encuentras bien Takagi-san?- pregunto Hirano, que se encontraba parado frente a la puerta del baño- Takagi-san?- pregunto nuevamente, para luego ver como la puerta se abría-… lentes?- dijo sorprendido al observar el nuevo detalle en la peli rosa.

-Sí y que?- dijo la peli rosa, lanzándole la toalla que tenía en su mano en el rostro- Mis lentes de contactos se perdieron en medio de todo ese embrollo- menciono yendo junto a Issei.

-Ise-kun- dijo la peli naranja pasándole una botella de agua al castaño, mientras algunas de las mujeres fruncían el ceño ante el mote cariñoso que utilizaba Miku con el castaño.

-Gracias- dijo el castaño agarrando la botella de agua- Oiga Kyoko!- llamo Issei sorprendiendo a la mencionada y a los demás por no añadirle ningún sufijo.

-S-Si?- dijo un poco sonrojada, por la confianza con la que le había llamado. Poco sabia, que Issei no usaba sufijos con nadie a excepción de sus padres y ahora con el problema de los Zombies, pues le importaba poco o nada el tema de los sufijos en los nombres.

-Que tan buena es conduciendo un bus escolar?- pregunto el castaño, llamando la atención de todos.

-Porque preguntas?- cuestiono la pelirroja mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

-Pues no creo que un carro normal, sea capaz de albergarnos a todos- menciono con obviedad Issei, mientras la pelirroja sonreía tontamente ante olvidar el pequeño detalle de que su grupo había crecido bastante.

-Cuál es tu plan?- pregunto la peli rosa.

-Bueno, mi plan a largo plazo es ir a Tokio… mi padre que está allí, antes de perder la señal me mandó un mensaje- comentaba el castaño, llamando la atención del grupo- Dijo que allí se armaría el campamento de supervivientes- menciono- Y como sé que ustedes querrán ver si sus familiares están bien y traerlos con ustedes, eso es lo que planeo hacer actualmente… recorrer Tokonosu yendo en la casa de cada uno, en busca de sus padres- informo, mientras muchos asentían a las palabras del castaño.

-Es un buen plan, considerando la situación actual- decía asintiendo la peli morada.

-Pero Tokio está a tres ciudades de aquí- comento Hirano- será complicado llegar allí, cuando salgamos de Tokonosu-

-No realmente- dijo el castaño- Saliendo de Tokonosu, si nos guiamos por el mapa parecerá tres ciudades- empezaba a explicar el castaño- pero solo son dos si pasamos por Kuoh y tomamos camino en Kyoto- menciono.

-Oigan… Miren- interrumpió Miyamoto, mientras aumentaba el volumen del televisor.

- _El gobierno ha empezado a implementar medidas de emergencias, contra los motines que han azotado en toda la ciudad, pero se cree que esto no solo se limita a la nación si no a escala mundial-_ Decía la reportera en la televisión- _Hasta ahora se estima unas diez mil muertes en el área de Saitama y las inmediaciones a Kuoh, el gobierno ha declarado estado de emergencia. En estos momentos nos encontramos en los límites a Kuoh -_ Repentinamente el sonido de varios disparos se escucha- _la policía al fin ha decidido utilizar las armas, pero contra quién?-_ para que luego la cámara enfoque como varios, que se suponían eran cadáveres se levantaban.

Issei y los demás observaban las imágenes en el televisor. Solo Saeko se había percatado de que el castaño parecía estar esperando algo.

-Esos son la Jieitai (Fuerza armada de Japon)- dijo Hirano, mientras observaba el televisor.

 _-Helicópteros militares, están aquí para ayudarnos-_ Decía la reportera intentando transmitir esperanza a través de la tele. La cámara mostraba, como el helicóptero empezaba a descender hasta quedar detrás de la barricada creada por la policía.

Después de eso, la señal se pierde.

-La Jieitai se está moviendo, para ayudar a un grupo de civiles aleatorio?- dijo incrédula la peli rosa.

-Eso es bueno no?- Dijo esperanzada la joven Miyamoto, mientras miraba a su amiga de la infancia.

-Sí, esto es muy bueno- respondió positivamente al pelinegro con lentes.

Saeko entonces se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al castaño. Ella era la única que se estaba percatando de la expresión enojada del castaño.

-Me explicarías, por qué estas así?- pregunto la peli morada, haciendo que el castaño le mire.

Issei rápidamente calmo su enojo- Solo diré que, estos muertos que nos rodean- empezó suspirado- Sera el menor de nuestros problemas, si salimos de Tokonosu y ellos se encuentran en los alrededores- finalizo.

Saeko solo miro seriamente al castaño, mientras pensaba en sus palabras.

A que se refería con ello, pues solo el tiempo lo diría. Aunque de algo estaba segura. Por la forma en que Issei lo había dicho, no le iba a gustar.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el cap… Forzado realmente.**

 **Últimamente no estoy teniendo tiempo y la inspiración parece no llegar.**

 **Así que este es el cap dos del fic! Bueno a decir verdad es un poco complicado, ya que los próximos cap se mantendrán acorde al cannon, hasta el cap de la casa de la amiga de Shizuka…**

 **Alli cambiare algunas cosas, pero eso será para mas adelante.**

 **Aunque como dije, la mayoría de la línea de tiempo, se mantendrá acorde al cannon con algun que otro detalle cambiado.**

 **Ahora díganme que tal me salio el cap… no enserio díganme que no se… personalmente a mi me agrado como me quedo, pero seria bueno saber la opinión de Ustedes.**

 **Si tienen algo que acatar, que resaltar o algo. Dejenmelo en sus reviews.**

 **Ahora a los Reviews.**

 **Colocolo4178: Gracias viejo y bueno, no se me ocurrio un mejor relleno juez juez.**

 **Y sobre lo de Rias… bueno… creo que ya me decidi… y tienes razón en lo ultimo aunque, personalmente no me parece un estorbo (Estoy hablando de Rei).**

 **Wolf1990: Gracias viejo y aquí tienes el cap.**

 **James Anderson: Se adelantó la salida del cap… bueno dime si te gusto.**

 **Guest 1: Aquí tienes el cap, espero te guste.**

 **Guest 2: Pues aquí tienes.**

 **XxREYxX: Gracias vieo y aquí tienes el cap, espero lo disfrutes.**

 **Manuelhector09: Ciertamente, tienes razón. Pero tampoco es bueno dejar al lector esperando mucho. Es algo que no me agrada, por eso doy mi mejor esfuerzo para no pasar de dos meses en cada fic. Espero te agrade el cap.**

 **Aten92: Jajajaja Gracias viejo, y bueno el verdadero desmadre para Issei empezaría cuando consiga a sus compañeros de batallas. Y sobre lo de "Ddraig y Albion" o en el caso del Ddraig. Conoces aquellas películas o historietas donde el portador tiene cierta conexión con sus espadas. Pues seria algo asi, como un sexto sentido que se camufla con la imagen de Ddraig.**

 **Jajaja, si yo entiendo. Y Bastante de hecho Xd.**

 **Y Ciertamente, tendrán algunas cualidades especiales. Pero eso lo sabremos en caps futuros.**

 **Calma, Calma… Lo de Rias ya esta solucionado, estuve hablando con unos amigos partiendo de situaciones amorosas y creo que ya me decidí.**

 **Aquí tienes el cap, espero te guste.**

 **Guest 3: Gracias y aquí tienes.**

 **Coalt9: Jejeje no duro mucho, y sobre los Gremory… si se los volverá a ver en un futuro. Es algo que empezara después del cannon que tiene HOTD. Gracias y aquí tienes el cap.**

 **Slimhdez487: Jejeje Gracias y aquí tienes el cap, espero te guste.**

 **Herob2301: Jejejej Gracias viejo y bueno, pues a mi tampoco me gusto que la profe del primer cap murirera.**

 **En parte tienes razón, pero habrá momentos donde Issei será el tio mas despreocupado del grupo.**

 **Jejeje y see será algo asi. Issei se contiene por el momento, ya que no tiene a sus compañeros de batalla y no puede explayarse al cien.**

 **Y si intentare terminar una línea… Un objetivo al cual el grupo querra llegar.**

 **Gracias y aquí tienes.**

 **Pues eso fueron todos los Reviews, espero les guste el cap y si encuentran algo díganmelo.**

 **Se despide con el teclado**

 **MDRC97 fuera…**

 **Chau chau.**

 **P.D.: Simplemente nose como me salio el cap.**

 **P.D.D.: Proximo fic a actualizar. Un legado Legendario.**

* * *

 **Límites de Kuoh**

Aquel Black Hawk que había mostrado en la televisión, ahora se encontraba en el suelo con los motores apagados, mientras que los soldados que se encontraban dentro se mantenían disparando a los Zombies que se acercaban a ellos.

Las torretas de las naves aéreas cumplían perfectamente la función de repeler a los atacantes.

Uno de los hombres se baja de la nave, dejando a su equipo encargarse de la amenaza. Por su apariencia, se daba a entender que era el líder. Las botas militares especiales para todo terreno, un pantalón de cuero negro, una remera de igual color y una gabardina de cola larga con detalles de camuflaje. En uno de sus hombros, la placa de oro con las estrellas correspondiente de un General. Y en el brazo de la gabardina, el grabado de la imagen de aquel demonio se encontraba. Aquel hombre tenía una máscara táctica.

Acercándose a los policías del lugar, que anteriormente se encontraban repeliendo a los no muertos, el hombre levanta una mano- Quien de ustedes esta cargo?- pregunto a los guardias civiles, con la voz alterada por la máscara.

Un adulto de unos treinta años se acerca al extraño militar- Yo estoy a cargo- respondió, antes de entender que fue un error el haber contestado.

A gran velocidad, el militar de extraña apariencia desenfunda una pistola CZ-75 y jalando el gatillo la bala impacta entre ceja y ceja de líder de los policías.

-Ya no lo eres- respondió tranquilamente el hombre con la máscara táctica. Después de eso, dos personas más se ponen a lado del militar, uno a cada lado, portando una máscara táctica de un diseño diferente.

Sus subordinados, que portaban unas Ak-74u, empezaron a abrir fuego contra el resto de los demás protectores civiles, sin darles tiempo de poder protegerse.

Todos y cada uno de los policías perecieron ante esos extraños militares.

-Como esta todo en el frente- decía el líder de aquellos hombres.

-Ya está por terminar el trabajo, se puede encargar solo- menciono el de la derecha, que se quitó la máscara. Su pelo negro bailo libre después de liberarse.

-Je, esto no es divertido. Los muertos son fáciles de volver matar y no hay quien nos haga la contra- decía el otro, que también empezó a sacarse el casco táctico. Unos ojos verdes y el cabello castaño totalmente alborotado.

-Sera mejor que cambies esa actitud, en estos momentos la organización no sabe que estamos aquí- menciono el hombre de la máscara, que empezó a marchar nuevamente hacia el helicóptero.

-Pero si había gente de televisión grabando, no dará eso la información necesaria a los viejos para que sepan que salimos de la organización- comento el pelinegro, mientras empezaba a seguir a su líder.

-Esa cadena solo era para la ciudad de Kuoh y Tokonosu, en estos momentos los lideres están por Tokio intentando salvar sus pellejos- comento el castaño.

Volviendo al helicóptero, todo el equipo sube, mientras el líder pone una mano en el hombro de su subordinado que estaba en la torreta acabando con los Zombies.

-Ya nos vamos?- pregunto el hombre que estaba en la torreta. Este tenía un casco de piloto.

-Así es, así que vuelve a tu posición Euclid- dijo el líder, mientras el hombre soltaba la torreta y volvía al asiento del piloto- Crom, Grendel… nos vamos- dijo el hombre mientras se retiraba la máscara.

-Rizevim, donde vamos ahora?- pregunto el piloto.

-Llévanos a Tokio, tenemos que guardar las apariencias- dijo el hombre quitándose completamente su máscara.

Sus pelos platinados empezaron a bailar a consecuencia del viento, mientras miraba con sus ojos azules la masacre que había formado.

El lugar donde habían estado, no solo había cadáveres de los policías y zombies que habían matado. Varios de los inocentes que intentaron sobrevivir se encontraban allí muertos por heridas de bala, incluso el grupo de las noticias, se encontraban allí muertos.

Sea cual fuese el motivo de ese grupo, una cosa era seguro. Sus intenciones no eran el ayudar a los demás.


	4. Nota del Autor

**OSAAAAAAA**

 **Que pasoooooo!**

 ***El autor empieza a esquivar todo tipo de elementos lanzados por su publico, escuchando los abucheos y demas***

 **-Oe, oe! Tranquilos todos- Decia Paladin mientras seguia esquivando-Con un demonio-**

 _ **/Pam!/**_

 **Hasta que un objeto impacto en la cabeza del autor.**

 **Viendo todo doble por el efecto del impacto, el autor intenta retomar la compostura.**

 **-O-Ok... creo que me merezco eso, pero antes de co-continuar- decia con algo de dificultad, mientras empezaba a armar algo.**

 **Una barricada.**

 **-Listo... bien, a lo que venia... ya hace como mas de un año por no decir dos años, que estoy desaparecido... que puedo decir. Estudio y Trabajo, mi vida no gira en torno a Fanfiction... lo siento pero es asi.- El autor toma un suspiro antes de continuar- Bueno, como hablar de manera "Dialogo" es algo complicado... les dejare abajo como nota, para que sea mas comodo leer... y tambien de escribir jeje- El autor se esconde en su barricada y deja la nota abajo.**

 **Bueno... como decia, ya llevo casi dos años sin estar, esos dos años se cumpliran en Enero del 2019 asi que, bueno, primero que nada les hago saber que no estoy muerto, segundo.. el tema de mis historias.**

 **Es algo complicado continuar cuando todo recae en tus hombros y no tienes tanto tiempo libre. A veces suelop leer algun que otro fic de manera anonima, sin entrar a mi cuenta, pero eso no tienen mucho que ver a lo que voy.**

 **Mi plan es volver a fanfiction.**

 **Si Sras. y Sres. Mi retorno esta confirmado. Para cuando, no os prometo nada, pero de que volvere antes de que se cumpla los 2 años, si sera y que empezare mis historias de nuevo, si señor, las continuare todas.**

 **Otra cosa es que pausare y las terminare por turno.**

 **En este Orden las continuare.**

 **-Nuevos Comienzos (Por que, si bien no es mi primer fic, es el que personalmente me gusta mas puede tener entre 100 a 150 caps)**

 **-Red Death Dragon (Por que sera el fic mas corto de todos, No creo que pase de los 50 o 60 caps)**

 **-Un legado legendario (Tengo que reeleerme toda la historia que tengo y rearmar mi argumento, cerrare algunos agujeros que tengo en la historia y la continuare de manera limpia y lineal, sera el fic que supere los 200 o 300 caps, por lo que tomara tiempo su retorno. Quiero prepararlo correctamente, antes de continuarlo y no preparar una historia cutre y sin sentido. Ese es el motivo por el cual sera la tercera historia en continuarse)**

 **-Vacaciones de mi vida (Esto es random, no se si continuarlo o no, es una historia en la cual pongo en practica mi escritura a la perspectiva de tercera y primera persona, para mayores detalles de pensamientos Personaje/Entorno. Por lo que este no esta en un orden, se puede actualizar en cualquier momento, no sigue una historia de ningun anime, y el cannon es propio, estan invitados a leerlo si quieren)**

 **Bueno eso seria Todo lo que queria mencionarles.**

 **Regresare a Fanfiction. Ese es el plan.**

 **SI SRAS. Y SRES.**

 **CRZYPALADIN ESTA DE VUELTA!**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMA.**

 **CHAU CHAU.**

 **Comenten si me extrañaron o no :D**

 **PD.: Esta nota desaparecera de cada lugar del fic, cuando se actualize los caps de su respectiva Historia.**


End file.
